Love to Hate
by SeraphineKH
Summary: Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship? Volpina/ChatNoir
1. Leftover grudge from the Last encounter

**Hate to Love ; Leftover grudge from the Last encounter.**

 **She is the girl many loves to hate. But Lila Rossi aka Volpina is more than that. She's human. Join her as she attempts to exact revenge on Ladybug and her subsequent conflict with hating her nemesis and hurting her new friend; Chat Noir.**

… **..**

"Can't we move any sooner?" Lisa whined through her mobile. She paused as a respond flowed from the speaker.

"What!? Two months! But I can't wait that long!" There was a firm reprimand sent back. Lila rubbed her temple in defeat and finally ended the call. Despite being considered well-off and having a high status, Lila rarely get any room to make important decisions.

Like moving away from Paris to avoid facing certain people. Very high profile and popular people. Mainly the Agreste boy and the superheroine Ladybug.

Lila sprawled on a nearby sofa chair and stared upwards at the pattern of tiny scratches barely visible on the white ceiling. The fiasco of her lies being exposed so bluntly in front of Adrien was the first time she bore the full brunt of the consequences of her lies face on. She usually ensures that she navigates carefully around the fragile thread of tales lest she trips on them. Even if her lies are outrageous and temporary, she would be able to run away from them (literally) as a last resort. Looks like there will be no running this time.

Her eyes traced the scratches absentmindedly. It was ironic how she wished for someone great to notice her and now accumulating much attention, albeit negative ones, in spades.

Her eyes then landed on the fox tail talisman sitting casually on the coffee table. Green eyes narrowed in spite. With a flick of her wrist, Lila swipe the offending object off the glass surface and sent it skidding across the floor under the couch.

"Stupid heroes and their stupid powers." She hissed. "Being, oh, so accusing yet trying to be 'rightheous'."

And the worse part was the apology. Because in any apologies, the one who does it first is considered to be 'in the right'. Which means that Lila was now the bad guy in the hypothetical story her universe was considered to be in. Her spite for Ladybug just grew larger.

"She's mean." Lila growled. "She hurt me. She caused me to lose Adrian. And she made me the villain." And the beloved superhero will never understand the feeling of being lost in a crowd, of just feeling like a useless ordinary civilian with no powers to boast of or no friends to turn to.

There was a flicker of dark purple underneath the couch. But it soon fades away.

…..

Marinette Dupain-Chang aka Ladybug considered herself to be a generally good person overall. She treats people kindly and prefers to make friends rather than enemies with the exception of Chloe. But that one accusation against Lila caused her to re-evaluate her morals once more. She was blinded by jealously and had regretted that immensely. She did attempt forgiveness but apparently Lila is one to hold a grudge willingly.

Ladybug usually didn't like to wallow too much on her flaws as a person. But as she passed through the streets of Paris as Ladybug, she spotted a familiar tan skin and brown loosely tied hair among the crowd. Apparently, the Italian girl was stomping away from the crowd as they cheered for their local heroine. The guilt came back again in full force. She never did mean to demean her in front of someone she thought important.

The guilt continued to gnaw at the edge of her consciousness throughout the patrol, causing her to grow quiet and sombre as she raced across the rooftop with her partner, Chat Noir. Her partner noticed the change but didn't push. He merely matched her pace with his own as silent comfort.

It was nearly sunset when the pair have finally completed their rounds and reached the last area for patrol.

"Do you think Lila will be ok?" Those were the first words of the lovely lady in spots as she landed gracefully on a rooftop. Chat Noir arrived seconds afterwards with a small frown. He did spot the ex-villain stomping out of the crowd earlier but bear no thought to it.

"That was what you were worried about? That fox girl?"

"Yes, the fox girl whose name is Lila." Ladybug retorts back. She then fell silent as she gazed unseeingly into the twilight covering Paris slowly. Blue eyes surveyed the abyss beyond, contemplating. Ladybug bit her lower lip.

She continues. "I kind of feel guilty for _that_ incident earlier on. Right in front of her friend too."

"But she deserved it, doesn't she?" Chat replied. "You can't just tell a lie like that and expect everything to go all purrfect."

There wasn't even an echo of a smile at his cleverly used pun. Not that Ladybug ever find his puns hilarious. But she would usually give him at least that 'are-you-serious?' face. Clearly Lila's condition is worrying his lady immensely. This caused Chat to feel concerned for her in turn.

He recalled what little conversation he had with Lila before Volpina manifested. How she was eager to have time alone with him. _That_ , he knows why. How fascinated she was with his relationship with Ladybug, especially when she figured that he does have a crush on her.

Chat frowned. She really knows how to get the truth out of people! It was a good thing they never did talk about Chat Noir. But all in all, she just gave a feeling of wanting attention. She probably wanted a friend that admires her.

Another issue was also troubling Chat's mind. The way she acted right after Volpina vanished and stomping away from the crowd indicated that there was still some leftover grudge for Ladybug. The same grudge that caused the birth of Volpina. Is it possible for a rebirth to occur even after the cleansing of the black butterflies? Even so, Lila was still potentially dangerous.

Something in his mind then clicked. A mish-mashed outline of a plan began to form in his mind. If Adrien was to continue befriending Lila, then that would ensure that at least Lila's friendship with Adrien doesn't seem to be compromised. And Ladybug wouldn't feel so guilty in seemingly destroying a friendship (despite being built on lies). At the same time this could lessen Lila's grudge on Ladybug. Overall, it could also be a good cover to monitor Lila and prevent a rebirth, protecting Ladybug and the city.

Chat Noir smiled. The capacity of his intelligence sometimes amaze himself. Surely, such plan lacked any substantial flaw!

Finally, Paris' two teen superheroes bid each other goodbye and parted ways. Chat found a secluded spot and hid there. As he transformed back to Adrien, the resolution to befriend the Italian girl strengthened. He won't let Ladybug feel down any longer!

….

Lila gave a subtle yawn as she continues nodding at Chloe's chatter. It was morning and the school yard was already glittering with the sunlight dancing on dew drops from the morning mist. There were a few groups of students scattered around the courtyard, chatting. The school bell had not rung yet. And until then, Lila would not take one step into the classroom.

The reason does not include wanting an enriching and stimulating conversation with a particular friend. Lila doesn't really consider Chloe a friend. In fact, she had a suspicion that, except for Sabrina, no one does. But she seems to be the easiest to get her attention since Chloe already label her as an 'equal' (whatever that means). And her current stylish get up does add points in the blonde's eyes.

In the middle of the chatter, Sabrina accidently dropped her notebook which landed at Lila's feet. Chloe merely gave an annoyed eye roll and commented on Sabrina's clumsiness before resuming her wondrous tale of finding the right shoes. Lila quietly scooped up the notebook and handed it back to her without missing a nod to Chloe's incessant chatter. Clutching the notebook to her chest, Sabrina uttered a barely audible thank you. Lila replied with a subtle smile. Her green eyes then surveyed the before-school crowd across the courtyard.

Nobody else seems to be willing to let a stranger break into their conversation with their seemingly close clique mates thus, her talk with Chloe. Lila is not one to shy away from socializing but she prefers not to undergo the awkward stage for attempting to fit in. It was too much effort. At the same time, she does not want to portray herself as that friendless loser who sits alone in the classroom before school starts. That felt really pathetic looking at her status. In addition, she wants to avoid a certain situation of being alone with another undesirable someone.

There was a sudden purr of engine and a white limousine arrives. A dark skinned boy (his name is Nino right?) walked right up to the opened door where a blonde boy exited from.

Green eyes widen and her pulse quicken ever so slightly. There is one bane of her current existence. That undesirable someone. The nice cute cinnamon bun who now views her as a disgusting liar.

"No thanks to Ladybug." Lila muttered and she turned to head further away from the Agreste boy. Best to avoid him as of now. Hopefully for two whole months.

But to her irritation, Chloe spotted Adrien and squealed. She then headed straight towards him. There goes her conversation partner. Sabrina merely gave a small smile to Lila which she returns and followed Chloe.

Lila peered at the small crowd in front of the limousine curiously. She smiled in amusement as Chloe flung herself on Adrien which causes him to put her at arm's length. Silly Chloe. But her air-head tendencies can be truly amusing.

It was by the grace of luck that the school bell rang just then and Lila have a solid reason to start walking briskly to her classroom. She managed to just avoid crashing into a teacher and manoeuvred around a crowd of students before she heard familiar loud hurried steps against the floor getting closer. Not looking back, Lila sped up her pace until she crosses the threshold to the classroom. She made her way to the back, the furthest she could manage to get from Adrien sitting in the front. The bustle of students in the class manage to shield her from the sight of whoever was near the front. Lila let out a huge sigh.

"Good morning student." Came Ms Caline Bustier's firm voice over the hubbub of the students. Immediately there was a response of good morning and the classroom was permeated with silence.

Lila can see Adrien clearly from her seat as he turned to whisper to Nino about something. She traced his soft locks with blissful eyes and the visible outline of his face. Her crush on Adrien never really did go away. It just transformed into something akin to mortification whenever he glanced her way.

It was just then Lila noticed the peculiar bluenette sitting at the back of Adrien. From the view of her position from the back, she seems to be staring at someone…in front.

Oh no.

Apparently getting Adrien have a lot of competitors. There always seemed to be one more girl crushing on the handsome blond. Lila glanced at Chloe as well. Well, one less competitor.

Jealousy which was just a trickle gradually transformed into waves which washed over Lila as the bluenette continued staring at the pretty boy in the front. Green eyes flashed menacingly at the bluenette. Who does she think she is?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Ms Bustier called out. "Please look to the board please."

There was an embarrassed gasp and the bluenette sat up straighter. A titter of polite laughter resonated across the classroom punctuated with Chloe's loud snickers. Ms Bustier's voice of reprimand cut off the noise in the classroom immediately and she turned once more towards the whiteboard. Lila then decided to steal a quick glance at the bluenette's face but met green eyes instead. She froze.

Adrien, while turning back to look at the bluenette, somehow spotted her and proceed to smile and gave a small wave. Lila gave her own uncertain smile and a nod before focusing on the board with full attention yet with no idea of what was written on it. Her mind was full of Adrien's smile. It was a fantastic picture which she planned to keep in the confines of her mind forever. However, the moment was perverted with the ugly reoccurring question of WHY? Just what was his intention? Her suspicious mind would _not_ let it go.

Maybe he is a very forgiving cinnamon bun. Maybe he was just being polite? Or…he just pities her.

Her fingers curled into a tight fist under her desk.

Back at Lila's apartment, the flicker under her couch grew stronger.

…..

The last ring of the school bell for the day finally filled the hallways and Lila wasted no time packing and high tailing out of the classroom like a thief with his goods. The whole day felt like a hug cat and mouse game as Lila smooth talk and tiptoed her way around classes to avoid Adrien. At the same time, he seemed to try his best to seek her out. Oh, the _irony_ of having previously wanted attention! There was a close call in the library when Lila found herself trapped between the bookshelves but the surprising presence of Chloe managed to help distract Adrien and let her slip out unnoticed. Sabrina was there too and gave Lila a quiet nod. Lila returned it with gratefulness.

She escaped out of the confines of her school and into the lazy afternoon sunlight. The warmth felt good and Lila enjoyed her walk for a while. For that few minutes there was only her, the trees, the afternoon still and nothing else. Any thoughts of ladybug or humiliating acceptance by Adrien was cleared out with the soothing breeze rolling about. In the end, nature helps to bring some tranquillity to the heart.

Back at the apartment, the thoughts of Ladybug and Adrien once again surfaced to her consciousness. Her mood immediately soured. No matter how, she can't seem to get rid of the malice embedded in her heart. She was also helpless to get revenge on the spotted heroine. It's not like she can instantly develop powers to rival that of Ladybug and even so, the people of Paris probably would object strongly to the demise of their beloved hero. In the end she still loses.

And the taste of humiliating defeat was so bitter!

There was a particularly strong burst of dark purple light under the couch which caused Lila to blink a few times. Slowly, she lowered herself and extend her arm under the couch. It was a few seconds of grabbing in the dark before she withdrew the fake foxtail talisman from the void. It doesn't seem to be a fake talisman just then. It was vibrating with power, enveloped in dark aura.

A sudden familiar sensation coursed through her body and a faint outline of a butterfly glowed in front of her face.

"It seems that you have finally regain the intense hatred for Ladybug." The deep malevolent voice echoed in her head, with a touch of wonder. "There is still remains of the dark butterfly in your talisman despite Ladybug's cleansing. Your hatred is one that is underestimated."

A slow smile began to bloom on Lila's face. "I never did lose that hatred, Hawkmoth. And a comeback is just what I need and what she deserves."

The talisman was once again around her neck, her eyes ablaze with green malice and her smile, sadistic. She turned to look at the distant Eiffel tower outside her window. Strangely, she was not transformed into Volpina yet.

"I won't change just yet." Lila said, in response to Hawkmoth's questioning silence. "The best revenge is the one carried out well and _that_ requires some patience and planning."

"I concede to your devious ways." Hawkmoth replied, amused. "Truly, you represent the namesake of your talisman rather well. Cunning, wise and passionate. I will be expecting a success of your endeavour. Just do not forget one thing; _bring_ me their miraculous." With the last words ringing in her head, Hawkmoth's voice was replaced with silence.

"I'll do that and some." Lila smiled, her mind already filled with many ways to defeat her nemesis.

 **A/N:** **I know that she's meant to be a non-redeemable character, that she's mean and that Marinette is soulmates with Adrien (judging from the most popular ship in this fandom).**

 **But I can't help but to sympathize with Lila. She reminds me so much of myself. Many go through life overshadowed with popular and 'good' people surrounding them and if they want to change that, they end up doing something which make them seem even more 'evil' in the eyes of many. Not that I have that experience. But I do encounter similar emotions before and I can understand so easily why she does what she does.**

 **Of course, it was also her own fault for choosing the wrong actions in response. But in the end, everyone does experience that at some point, no?**

 **Anyway, I thought it would be fascinating to attempt a fanfic from Lila's viewpoint and her relationship with Adrien because there** _ **are**_ **some similarities with their situation too (though you gotta squint a bit to make a connection). Both are kind of neglected by their family (Lila's situation is not really clear though) and both wanted attention from another they considered great. The difference lies in their respond. Adrien choose to pursue honesty, hard work and hope that someday, his father and Ladybug will have the relationship he always wanted with both of them. Lila, meanwhile, choose a quick dirty method to create the perfect persona so that she can get the attention she wants.**

 **And I decided on the pairing with this in mind; sometimes, you don't get to end up with the one you love but the one that needs you the most. Cause to me, the best kind of pairings are ones that complement each other and learn from each other to grow even stronger. Of course, it doesn't have to be strictly romantic. Just know that these kinds of friends will be the best to get you through in life.**

 **I do hope you will join me on my journey of exploring Lila's path to redemption. I would lovelovelove it if you could review my story too. A conversation is boring if it is only but a monologue.**

 **May peace be upon you** **SKH out!**

 **P.S. Why doesn't Lila have her own name in the characters list? :(**


	2. The Fox and the Feline

**Hate to Love ;**

 **The Fox and the Feline**

 **She is the girl many loves to hate. But Lila Rossi aka Volpina is more than that. She's human. Join her as she attempts to exact revenge on Ladybug and her subsequent conflict with hating her nemesis and hurting her new friend; Chat Noir.**

 **A/N: Thank you Yellow14 for the review! Yes! I forgot to check for the tenses before submitting :P I was also confused at the logic of which tense to use. I initially want it all to be in past tense but the flow sounds kind of iffy. So I decide to change it all to present tense.**

 **Thank you for those who is following the story as well. I hope you will enjoy this ride with me as well.**

 **And as always…do read and review!**

…..

The Last bell for the day rings loudly across school. Immediately, green eyes begin searching out for long brown hair and tan skin. Something darts across the classroom at the edge of his vision. By the time his gaze lands at the door, the brown blur has already escaped. Adrien frowns a little.

It is apparent that Lila has no desire whatsoever to talk to him. He kinds of anticipates her reluctance and tries to find ways to cut her off in the middle of her 'escape' to finally have a proper conversation besides the general 'Hi' and 'Bye'. What he does _not_ anticipate is how good she is at sneaking around and avoiding him. He ponders on his encounters with Lila.

She seems normal enough during Ms Bustier's class when he smiles and waves to her. Her response is shy but still positive. It is her behaviour afterwards that bewilders him greatly. Lila suddenly transforms into a cold person that would not even look him in the eye let alone be in the same room as him. He nearly caught her in the library once but the surprising presence of Chloe caught him unaware.

Adrien furrows his eyebrows. Did he do something wrong?

A beep from his phone shakes Adrien out of his thoughts and he checks his phone. Fencing class is starting soon. His chance to reconcile with Lila is over for today. It is at that moment when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Hey Adrien!" Nino greets him, walking to his side. "You okay man? You seem pretty out of it today."

"Oh, hey Nino." Adrien responds smiling. "It is…nothing, really."

"You sure? It seems like you were searching for something…or is it someone?" Nino wriggles his eyebrow.

Adrien gives an embarrassed chuckle and lightly punches Nino in the arm. "It isn't like that! It's just that…a friend of mine seems fine with me before but now that friend acts all cold and keeps avoiding me. I just wondered if I did something wrong."

"Wait," Nino frowned. "I thought Marinette is already over with that gum incident."

"No, not Marinette!" Adrien says hurriedly. "Someone else."

Nino began stroking his chin. "Hmm…Alya? Chloe? Max?"

"That's beside the point." Adrien cuts in. "All I know is that I probably did something wrong and I have no clue what!"

There is a moment of silence as the two boys tries to puzzle out the situation.

"Did you try to confront your friend?" Nino finally says. "I mean, I don't really have much to go by and from my view, you're not one to offend someone so easily."

Adrien groans loudly. "I did but they avoid me like a plague!"

Somewhere in his bag, a black cat kwami sneezes.

"Maybe you should try to ask someone else about your friend. I'm sure they have other friends that may know why _your_ friend is acting that way." Nino suggests.

Adrien suddenly pause in the middle of walking, causing Nino to stop as well. Nino looks at Adrien, confused. "What?"

"You're a genius!" Adrien exclaims and he gives a hearty slap on Nino's back. Nino merely winches slightly at the impact but smiles nonetheless.

"Of course." Nino agrees, a tad smug.

The two friends finally reach the courtyard. Nino goes home and Adrien walkes off to the gym for fencing practice. His mind is full of ideas thanks to Nino's advice.

Since Lila is against meeting Adrien, maybe she is more receptive to Chat Noir. So far Chat Noir doesn't really do anything directly to gain any real animosity from her besides being Ladybug's partner. This will not really help to mend the relationship between Adrien and Lila but at least he can get an explanation for her irrational coldness towards Adrien. The most important of all he can still monitor any potential akuma activity from Lila.

With that in mind, he strides into the gym with renewed vigour.

The gym is already full of people having a warm up before fencing practice. Adrien aims straight for the changing room and deposit his bag on a nearby bench. He then spends a moment gazing at an unseen distance. Adrien tapped his chin.

There is still one important question left unanswered. Where does Lila live?

…..

It is a little bit more than a couple of hours since Volpina's powers are restored when Lila heard a series of loud knocks on a glass surface.

Papers of last week's math homework are currently scattered around her desk, homework that is supposed to be handed in tomorrow. It is not even half done yet.

Lila let out a huge groan. If only being a villain includes freedom from schoolwork. But being a villain apparently does not discount you from the realities of student life. Maybe if she demonstrates how homework prevents her from scheming Ladybug's downfall, she can convince Hawkmoth to do some mumbo jumbo to finish her assignments. It is an amusing idea at least, she muses.

Lila is in the middle of solving a particularly hard question when the knocking reaches her ears. Her fingers paused from jabbing the buttons on her calculator. The sound clearly comes from the windows. Which sane person knocks on window panes?

A second series of loud knocks yanks her out from her confused pondering and Lila carefully scans the windows across her bedroom. Her hand deftly hides her talisman under her clothes.

"Hey! I'm here!" A muffled call echoes around the room and Lila spins around only to face one of the heroes of Paris hanging outside the window beside her desk. Naturally, faces in unexpected places would tend to surprise you. Lila stumbles backwards into her desk, her math homework now spread on the floor.

Chat Noir have been waiting outside, a wide grin in place that contradicts his sheepish demeanour. Her eyes immediately narrow. Chat Noir's presence is considered to be almost as bad as Ladybug's, being one of Ladybug's greatest fan and seemingly worshipping her.

But at least he isn't an aggressive accuser who caused her embarrassment and the demise of her chances with her crush, a small voice pipes up.

Still, he is on Ladybug's side. That much should mark him as her enemy.

The talisman creates a cool burning sensation on the patch of skin just below her collarbone where it lay. It contrasts with the nervous heat emanating from her skin.

Lila cautiously opens the window.

"Yes?" Lila says curtly.

"I was just around the area, and, you know, just checking up on you-" Chat begins.

"I'm just peachy as you can tell so goodbye." Lila cuts him off and attempts to close the window. But it would not close properly as somehow, Chat manages to stick his arm in the gap of the window.

"Just hear me out okay?" His panicked voice streams from the open crack. His stuck arm flails comically.

"No!" Lila replies childishly and rams the window on his arm. _Hard_. A painful yelp can be heard but his arm stubbornly remains.

"I know you don't like ladybug and all but give me a chance!" Chat cries out. At this point of time, Lila gives up trying to extract his arm from the window gap and settles leaning on the window, putting more pressure on his stuck limb. Still it remains.

"I'm just here to check up on you. You know…as a concerned friend?" Chat finishes lamely. It is obvious to her now he has an ulterior motive for his current visit.

Lila peers at him suspiciously from across the glass pane.

"As…a concerned _friend_." Lila repeated sarcastically. "And nothing to do with maybe a request from, I dunno… _Ladybug_?"

"Uh, no, of course not!" Chat protests. Guilt is written all over his body. "I _am_ worried about you. You seem pretty steamed lately, that's all." His stuck limb gives a funny flap to emphasize his point.

"Sureeee, you're worried." Lila could easily detect his lie, being an expert herself. She has already deciphered the purpose of his visit, an attempt to please his lady. It is also to monitor her movements. Apparently, he is still worried about her possible reversion to Volpina, judging from how frequent he eyes her neck. Well, his intuition isn't far off.

With all that is says and done, why should she let him in?

'One word. Exploitation.' A wicked voice echoed in the confines of her mind.

Lila's mind is suddenly illuminated with a huge scheme to defeat Ladybug through the help of Chat Noir.

Ladybug's guilt is undoubtedly the catalyst of his visit. All she needs to do is to play off his desire to improve her bond with Ladybug. In his effort for reconciliation, she will eventually obtain sensitive information. There should be a disclosure if he ever wanted her to look at Ladybug differently. Eventually, Ladybug's weakness is exposed and Volpina can swoop in for the kill. Without his partner, Chat Noir is as good as defeated.

Lila inwardly grins. Both of Paris' heroes _will_ fall.

It takes Lila a few moments to process her new plan of action. During that time, Chat's arm is becoming numb from lack of circulation.

"Hey…Lila? Can you release my arm?" He pleads to her glazed expression.

This startles Lila out of her scheming. She fakes a defeated sigh before opening the window wide.

"Okay, fine. You can come in."

Chat rubs his arm furiously before stepping into her room. It looks stylish with subtle brown themes decorating her walls and furniture. He whistles appreciatively.

"Wow, you sure know how to dress up a room."

Lila is already out of the door by then. She pops her head back in.

"Appreciate the compliment. Though know _this_." Her voice gains a dangerous lilt. "If I find _any_ reason that all along this is a plan of Ladybugs', _you_ will be next in my black list right next to Ladybug."

She then smiles sweetly. "After all, you did come here because you're my friend right?"

The mood swing throws Chat off. He stammers out an affirmation before Lila gives a nod and disappears into the living room. He let out a huge breath to calm his nerves and proceed to join Lila in the living room.

The first thing that catches his attention is the vast number of paintings hanging around the hallway and the living room. There is then a huge family portrait hanging in the middle of the living room, seemingly overshadowing the rest of the paintings. He examines the portrait closely.

"Drink? Tea, coffee, soft drinks?" Lila asks as she starts to walk to the kitchen.

"It's okay." Chat's distracted voice causes her to stop. What is he doing?

Lila turns back to the living room only to find Chat Noir standing in the middle, observing her formal family picture. Nothing else seems to be out of place to her.

"So," Lila says as she sits on a nearby couch. "Anything wrong with the portrait?"

"Not really, no." Chat replies, his eyes not moving from the portrait. He is especially focused on her younger face. Finally, he turns to face Lila. "Do you like paintings?"

Lila is a bit surprised off by the randomness of his question but answered nonetheless. "I don't. But my parents do."

"Parents, huh?" Chat's tone is solemn. Immediately Lila could tell there is some issues he has with parents. Her mind begins to conjuring all kind of reasons. Is he a rebellious kid? A neglecting father? A worrywart mother? This is a good chance to further her understanding of him and gain sympathy at the same time.

"Well, they are hardly home, being diplomats and going to important meetings as it is." Lila continues as she gazes at her family portrait. "But they like paintings so they often buy nice paintings from wherever we were from. That's why we have a lot of them around them house."

"But I don't mind it much." Lila smiles. "They kind of remind me of them. That they still live here and eventually come back after a week or two of work."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lila can detect a small smile from Chat. Jackpot!

Chat then changes the subject and they continue going off in a random tangent. They talk about hobbies, taste in music and even a bit of fashion. It takes a while before Chat returns to his easy-going punny self. He attempted to coax her to forgive Ladybug which Lila instantly put a stop to. They then talked about her life at school (she avoids talking about Adrien) and his life as a crime-fighting hero. He even manages to sneak in a few puns which she replies with a very irritated look. They continue chatting until bits of twilight began to stain the Paris sky.

Chat finally announces his need for departure.

"Every cat roams after dark and this one is no different." Chat says with a wink. "We're claw-some that way. Goodnight and sweet dreams Lila!" He gives a dramatic bow and flipped backwards into the darkness of twilight beyond her balcony.

Lila strolls leisurely to the window and observed the smudge of black in the distance as it slowly blends into the darkening background. She gave a small smile as the outline of Chat Noir did an impressive flip and landed onto the rooftop of houses several metres away. Show off!

As she turns away from the scenic view of Paris, Lila replays the conversations she had with Chat Noir. It is surprising how well they get along and how many topics they could get into without leaving an awkward silence. It could be partially due to his amiable nature or her sharp social instincts. Whatever it is, Lila has never felt so liberated before by just an honest conversation with a friend.

She pauses. Friend?

Her plan to defeat Ladybug re-surfaces in her mind. It is only natural that she would have tendencies to view Chat as a friend if she is to get to know him better.

Her lips thinned into a tight frown. She just hopes it won't go further than that or else there will be a very sticky situation in the future. Very sticky indeed.

"The friend of my enemy is my enemy as well." Lila silently chants in her head as she returns to her room. She then picks up the messy math paper spread from the floor only to realise something very urgent.

"Shoot! I forgot to finish my math homework!"

…..

 **A/N: More like author's ramblings, amirite? *crickets chirping***

 **Anyways! I initially planned for seven fat chapters to round off the stories nicely. However, I realise that I can't possibly cram all the scenes in one chapter alone. (Not without taking a whole month just to write and edit one chapter) So I do hope you can bear with some chapters progressing with only tiny titbits.**

 **I dunno, does this chapter looks like a titbit to you?**

 **More stuff starts adding itself to the story so I took a stand; I'd rather have a well detailed and rounded story rather than rush trying to update frequently. I wanted to update two chapters a week but my schedule (I'm in my final year of Uni I tell ya that) does not permit it.**

 **However, I will at least post a chapter a week. Most probably Sat/Sunday.**

 **Proceed if you want to hear random things. Or else that's the end of housekeeping.**

 **RANDOM STUFF**

 **I was writing a part of the story when I recalled an interesting memory. Lemme tell you this, I kind of overhear two guys talking about a girl which one of them seems to have a crush on. He denies it though.**

 **It is _weird_.**

 **Basically one of them was listing traits that the guy might possibly be turned off by. It was a bit funny to be honest.**

" **Is she too pretty? Too ugly? Too tall? Too short? Wait, I know! She's too intelligent for you!"**

 **The last bit made me laugh.**

 **May peace be upon you!**

 **SKH**


	3. Lila chases time while Time chases Lila

**Hate to Love ;**

 **Lila chases time while Time chases Lila.**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

 **A/N: Hi peepz! So sorry for the slightly late update. At least I made it before Sunday (yay!). With an assigmnet to complete, experiments to do and research to be made I'm kind of bustling at the second half of the week. The muay thai practice just further drains my energy. :P**

 **Anyhow, I would like to express great thanks to Norman (Noooormal, maaaan. Hehehe gravity falls, am I right? ;)) for the review. My reply would be at the bottom because it's kind of long. But a long review should have a long reply! ^^**

 **I do hope you're enjoying it so far and don't forget to R &R (rest and relax too ;))**

… **.**

For the tenth time since the school day started, Alix slips her hand in her right pocket to trace the outline of her family heirloom. It is smooth and cool against the tips of her fingers and the weight is reassuring against her palm.

It is becoming a habit. Initially Alix kept holding it to ensure that her pocket watch was still present and whole. The incident of her neglect for the watch still is fresh in her mind and her fear of losing the precious watch led her to pat her pocket frequently to ensure its existence.

Over time, touching the heirloom gave her some sort of tranquillity and so it evolved into a security blanket. Now, Alix can't get through the day without touching her pocket watch at least a couple of times. It is her lucky charm in rollerblade challenges. It is the source of calm for intense moments. The holographic pocket watch is akin to a close friend for Alix.

God knows her wrath if the precious heirloom is ever misplaced or stolen.

Students are slowly trickling out from the locker room. Alix notes the time and quickly changes into her gym clothes. She then stuffs the rest of her belongings into the available locker, taking care to place the pocket watch deep inside her bag. Closing the door with a loud bang, Alix hurries off to the hall.

On the way she passes by Chloe and Sabrina, both who are yet to change into their gym wear. They were initially whispering but stop the moment they notice Alix jogging past them. Chloe looks uneasy but tries to hide it with a terrible sneer while Sabrina looks plain guilty. Alix just shrugs it off as the typical gossip and went on her way.

….

Footsteps pound on the brick sidewalk which is followed closely by the sound of clattering wheels.

A random passer-by could barely make out the figure of a brown-haired girl as she shoots past but the high pitch blur behind her is definitely indistinguishable. He blinks owlishly and proceed to walk back to his house with a faster gait. Such chase scenes are kind of common nowadays, akin to a popular trend.

Ever since the two heroes of Paris reveal themselves.

The man grins wryly at such a sceptical thought and enters into the safety and relief of the shadow of his home. His body immediately relaxes. He loosens his tie, ready to get himself comfortable. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for a particular Italian girl.

Lila Rossi does an impressive sprint right through the heavy traffic and weaves through a crowd of tourists. She nearly collides into a random old man with a tacky shirt and manages to duck into an alleyway between buildings. She finds cover in a bunch of old items placed in the shadows of the alleyway and crawls into the pile of junk. Lila then drapes a nearby dirty canvas over herself and finally squats down, waiting.

Her lungs are screaming for the taste of sweet air and she has a pounding headache but she wills her body to be still lest it attracts her current pursuer.

The clattering noises are getting louder, causing to Lila curl herself into a tighter ball. Moments later, her pursuer appears at the end of the alleyway. Lila holds her breath.

Her whole outfit looks like that of a professional rollerblader with a sleek black and green outfit and aerodynamic helmet. Standing proudly with cool-looking rollerblades attach to her legs, she gives an impression of a fit athletic. The way she moves looks natural, just like gliding on water. She just implies a persona of a calm, active civilian.

However, the notion is shattered the moment her pursuer opens her mouth.

"Where are you, you sly _thief_!" Skater girl screams. She turns her head wildly while gliding back and forth outside the alleyway.

Lila can clearly hear the promise of unspeakable horrors as Skater girl continues combing through her vicinity. Her body is paralyzed until the sound of rollerblades fades into the distance. Only then, she allows herself to take greedy gulps of hair and sags into the pile of boxes behind her.

She let herself lie eagle-spread and gazes into the azure blue of the heavens which contrasts sharply with the shadows of the abyss she now resides. Sweat soaks her favourite top, causing Lila to wrinkle her nose with disgust. She then continues gazing the sky while recounting the past events which leads her to her current predicament.

"Black cats are bad luck." She mutters savagely.

It all started with Chat Noir's visit of course. After countless conversations, Lila forgets about her math homework until it was late into the night. To make matters worse, she needs to submit it tomorrow or else face the wrath of one of the mostly scariest teacher in school, Ms Medeleiev.

Of course she chose to complete it come hell or high water. Regrettably, Ms Medeleiev is also picky about the quality of work handed in, in addition to her pet peeve of punctuality. Thus, despite staying up nearly all night to complete it, she still got a soul searing reprimand with additional workload to redo her math homework with acceptable quality.

Lila moaned at her ill-fate, disgruntled. She was forced to stay back and watch the rest of the class walk out of the door to freedom.

There was a small incident where Adrien was about to walk to her. From his concerned expression, he was probably going to ask if she was okay but ended up passing her by. It is probably her murderous aura that deflected him. Lila smirks at that memory. She was certainly not in the mood for any interaction including that of her crush. It was a good thing that Adrien learns to ready her body language.

All these shenanigans lead up to her exiting the school later than usual.

In her tired and brain-fried state, Lila accidently bumped into Chloe and Sabrina. Lila would have put up with Chloe's normally stifling behaviour but Chloe was being extra irritating today. Lila has no idea if it was just her cycle or she was also having an extra shitty day as well. Sabrina merely stood frozen in the background, an uncomfortable smile etched on her face.

It was pretty clear they were covering up something. But Lila was too occupied with her situation to pay heed. She endures the snotty remarks and part ways, nearly having no patience left.

It was a couple of moments after the pair's departure before Lila spotted an intriguing pocket watch on the ground where Chloe stood. She immediately concluded that it must have somehow drop off from Chloe's bag. Feeling rather vindictive, she seriously considered keeping it for herself.

Unfortunately, both Karma and the residual bad luck teamed up and manifest in the form of Skater girl. The moment that very thought ran through her mind, there was the sound of rollerblades on concrete and Skater girl showed up. She took one look at the watch in her hand and cried out " _Thief_!"

And thus, the chase ensues. She should really try to avoid black cats from now on.

It is already a whole fifteen minutes since Lila last seen Skater girl in her vicinity. Now convinced that Skater girl is no longer here, Lila decides to crawl out from her hiding place. It feels good to finally stretch out and flex her aching back. She can feel a tingling sensation at her calves, a sign that blood flow is slowing moving back to its normal pace.

The pocket watch is brought out and examined with curious green eyes. Why call her thief for taking an item that comes from someone else? Lila is sure she does not (and will never) take anything from Skater girl. Unless…

Lila smacks her face at the absurdness of her situation. Of course! Chloe probably is the one who took the watch from whoever that person on wheels was before her transformation. The discovery of her lost precious item probably attracts Hawkmoth's akuma and turns her into a blading villain. It was just her luck that Chloe's one act of thievery is mistaken as her own.

"Reality just got stranger." Lila muses and she makes a quick plan to find the safe haven she calls her apartment. Skater girl probably won't enter buildings, will she?

She glances back at the pocket watch for a moment. There is always an option to return it. But looking at Skater girl's mad disposition, it looks less safe than the other option; escaping and forgetting about the whole thing.

Looking around cautiously, Lila takes a deep breath and runs down the sidewalk outside the alleyway, towards the park. From there, she can reach her house in five minutes. It is the shortest route to her house.

And probably the most exposed.

Lila realises that too late when the faint sound of skates reaches her ears. She turns around only to find a furious Skater girl hot on her trail. The distance that separates them is still sizeable but the rate which Slater girl is gaining on her is worrying. That is until she trips.

Lila rolls a few metres beyond before skidding to a stop. Her exposed palm feels raw from grating the rough road surface. She lifts her torso up and checks on Skater girl. The distance between them is now scant and their collision, inevitable. It is alarming how fast Skater girl is moving. Lila predicts that she won't be able to avoid or outrun her any longer. Icy fear grips her heart.

In her panic state, Lila's muddled mind contemplates on changing into Volpina. Sure, Volpina is only supposed to appear once she has a solid plan to defeat Ladybug. But there won't be _any_ execution of _any_ kind of plan if she herself is killed.

Slowly, she stands up and turns to face Skater girl. Her hand unconsciously grips the talisman while she looks at her adversary directly. Green eyes narrow. Her breathing slows down. Her vision is focused on the oncoming black and green. She grits her teeth. The surrounding sounds all melt into void.

It's now or never.

There is a flicker of orange before a huge mass of black covers her vision completely. The air in her lungs is knocked out and she instinctively grips the shoulder of her new captor. Lila can feel her body being lifted up and carried away. In all this, countless strange thoughts start bouncing all over her head.

Is she really captured by Skater girl? No, there isn't a speck of green anywhere from what she notices. Is this person trying to help? Or is he just another enemy who is going to get rid of her once and for all?

"Looks like the fast Timebreaker still needs some _cat_ ching up to do."

…

Adrien is in the middle of fencing practice when a commotion broke out right in the school courtyard. There is a couple of other fencers who also pause in the middle of the training to the displeasure of their trainer. It is unclear for the moment where all the hubbub started until he spots the parting of a large crowd in the courtyard, revealing a familiar black and green villain in skates.

Timebreaker is back.

He quickly weaves through the running bodies to enter the locker room in the gym. With twitchy fingers, he manages to lock in his locker combination and open the door. He grabs the bag inside and extracts a rather disgruntled looking mini cat from the depth of his bag. It's time to save Paris again.

"Plagg, claws out!"

It only takes a moment before Chat Noir is climbing up the school building and leaping past rooftops in pursuit of the current villainess. He finally lands on a balcony and surveys the situation below. The movement of people seems normal enough, albeit a little more crowded than usual. It must be the season where many tourists come by to visit. A sudden blur shot past his vision and he turn his head towards its direction.

Green eyes widen at the sight before his eyes. In the distance, he can see Lila's figure running towards the direction of the park, Timebreaker hot in pursuit. It is apparent that Timebreaker ignores the people around the area, only targeting Lila. _Someone_ have been making enemies.

"What did you do Lila?" Chat whispers, confused.

But Chat Noir is unable to ponder for long. The gap between the two individuals is still wide but too close for comfort. His body grows tense. Better do something now and save the questions for later. Chat balances on the railing of the balcony and takes a huge leap.

His eyes are still focused on the figure of Lila as he hops from one rooftop to another. The sensation of hard metal pounding beneath his feet helps little to stop his growing anxiety. Timebreaker's speed clearly surpasses Lila's own swiftness. It would only be moments before Timebreaker catches up to her.

There is a sudden jerk from her figure and her body rolls down the sidewalk a few metres beyond before sliding on the gravel road and halting completely. The moments are now reduced to seconds

He needs to step in _now_.

Chat Noir jumps off the rooftop he was on and manages to land on the pavement unharmed. He wastes no time running towards Lila who is currently recovering from her misstep. She is deliberately standing up and confronting Timebreaker head on, while clutching something on her chest. He can make out her grim expression and strong focus on her pursuer. She appears ready for an intense combat. Her guts in times of danger is truly admirable. But the odds are not in her favour.

Timebreaker is only seconds away from claiming her next prey. Not if he can help it.

Chat elongates his staff and charges forward. With the burst of speed, he manages to wrap his arms around Lila and sidesteps just in time to avoid Timebreaker's outstretched hand. He can feel the rush of air as Timebreaker's hand only just misses him. He then abruptly plants his staff on the ground, one hand holding Lila, and shoots up into the air with the help of his staff's rapid extend. They both land on top of the building nearby.

Chat then leisurely strolls to the edge of the building, Lila still in his arms, to observe Timebreaker in her temper tantrum glory. She stares furiously at their figure far outside her reach. Chat Noir smirks.

"Looks like the quick Timebreaker still needs some _cat_ ching up to do." He gloats. "You should always know this; the _fastest_ cat gets the _cream_."

"Seriously? Cat puns right now?" Lila has managed to rouse herself from the muddled thoughts in her brain. She is currently giving him an exhausted and slightly annoyed look. At least she still looks alive. His erratic heartbeat still wouldn't slow down though. Chat blames it on the lingering adrenaline.

"Just put me down Chat." Lila finally says and she lowers herself until her feet touch the rooftop. His arm is still around her waist for support and her hand on his shoulder. Lila makes no move to remove them.

Just then, Timebreaker darts away to a small distance from the duo before she whirls around with grim determination. Chat Noir stares curiously at her actions. Timebreaker gives him a menacing grin and blades towards them as fast as she can. Chat gulps. She is obviously planning to blade up the vertical slope of this building!

"We got to move!" Chat along with Lila runs to the opposite edge of the building. However, the thought of Lila causes him to pause for a moment. He is not really certain of he can leap across buildings _and_ carry Lila. An alternate option where he and Lila both jump does not seem safe either. He is unsure if Lila can even make such leaps.

"Time's up! You're both _gonners_." Timebreaker's voice vibrates out loud in the vast sky. That moment is all it takes for Timebreaker to reach them. Chat and Lila both witness Timebreaker flying towards them rapidly in the air. It is a very horrifying sight.

Until a familiar spotted yoyo winds itself around one of her legs. The string attached to the yoyo grows taut and Timebreaker is brutally pulled down to earth. A feminine figure emerges amidst the dust and cracked concrete.

"Ladybug!" Both Chat and Lila both shout but with vastly different tones and expression. The lady in question gives a thumbs up and whips her yoyo away from Timebreaker who is immobile for the moment.

Lila grows pissed at the sight of her nemesis. It is just second nature to her right now. Whenever she sees Ladybug's familiar pattern, the memory of Ladybug exposing her viciously replays. In her current rumpled state, she feels even more hot air building up inside.

Poor clueless Chat Noir is unaware of the tainted emotions emitting from the person beside him. "Ladybug's great, isn't she?" He says blissfully, hands on his cheeks.

"Put her in the highest pedestal you can, cat boy. Just know nobody's perfect." Lila scoffs.

Chat Noir finally notices her sour mood. "What's your problem?"

"Who else?" Lila mutters darkly. Her eyes glares at the spotted figure below.

"Look, Lila. Ladybug just saved us. Aren't you at least a bit grateful for that?" His figurative hackles are starting to rise. Why is Lila so stubborn not to feel any sort of appreciation? Is she dead set against having any positive feelings for Ladybug?

Lila is about to answer with a very scathing remark when Ladybug's exclamation of surprise echoes from below.

Timebreaker has managed to escape Ladybug's hold when Ladybug was distracted by the intense conversation between Lila and Chat Noir. The villainess is now moving towards a crowded area at top speed.

Uh oh.

"Chat! We got to go!" Ladybug calls out to him. She is already sprinting full speed in pursuit of the rollerblading menace.

Without hesitation, Chat Noir leaps off from the building to follow the chase. Lila remains on the building, observing the race from afar. The hot air is slowly diffusing out from her. She just looks drained and beaten.

"You don't even care if I'm still here, do you?" Lila murmurs to herself. "Ladybug has priority over everything else, including me." She is just an Italian girl in a city who glorifies Ladybug. Who is she compared to Ladybug, really?

Lila continues watching the pursuit for a moment before she let herself crumple onto the ground with fatigue. She gives a huge sigh and turns to look at the sky once again. Feeling emotional sure is exhausting.

"A long bath." She mumbles. "A long bath and some good coffee." When she gets back home of course. If she gets back home. There doesn't seem to be an exit.

…

 **A/N: Welpsy, I'm done and it's nearly Sunday.**

 **Continuing the reply…**

 **I didn't know that many want to replace Chloe's position as the irritating nemesis with Lila! But thinking about it, it does makes sense to replace a lesser evil with badder people, hmmm:/ But Lila would have a bigger impact and chance for a face heel turn 'cause her character seems to express a deeper more developed emotion. She has a motive/drive which is more than what Chloe has (her motives are rather shallow :P) But that's just an opinion.**

 **I also do read some Nathaniel/ Volpina ff. For me, if the story is well written, you can get me to ship nearly anyone ;) But again, this smells rather like the pair of the spare. No offence, for Nat/Vol shippers :P It's just that Nathaniel is not really that sketched out thoroughly. He is not really a main villain nor a main character so probably that's why. It is mostly due to the conclusion at the end of his main episode. He just…forgives Chloe? Or his anger is not really strong in the first place. Or it's just me.**

 **But that is what FF is for, right? To show different perspectives of your favourite fandoms.**

 **Here, I'll tell you a little secret. There reason why I'm writing this is because I have a tendency to read ff of unpopular but still likeable ships. Probably because I have to dive through less junk to find nice jewels of story. Since the majority of fandom hates Lila and there isn't much (actually, none) Lila/Chat stories in the first place, I decided to put in one. I don't know if it is well written but I do hope I can show you guys the way I see Lila.**

 **Still a person. Because an enemy is a person you have yet to see the backstory of.**

 **May peace be upon you :)**

 **SKH**


	4. Cognitive Dissonance

**Hate to Love ;**

 **Cognitive Dissonance**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

 **A/N: Hi, I'm really sorry for the late submission but life caught up and now I'm trying to leave a gap of time between us. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

Catching Timebreaker the second time is even more time consuming as compared to their first time. They are forced to evacuate the civilians in the vicinity, which surpass the numbers during the gathering when Timebreaker first emerge. During the process, Chat Noir and Ladybug are forced to defend civilians and themselves from being absorbed by Timebreaker.

Unfortunately, Timebreaker manages to absorb some people which increases the gauge in her skates. Fortunately, it is still not full by the time the last of civilians are evacuated. Now, only the heroes and Timebreaker remain. It is predictable that Timebreaker will start targeting the last two.

As usual, Chat goes on to distract Timebreaker while Ladybug thinks of a plan. She summons her lucky charm which morphs in a form of a roll of sticky tape. They then spend additional time chasing Timebreaker (with Chat cracking more puns along the way) before trapping and binding her to a nearly lamppost. Chat uses a few more minutes tightening the tape around Timebreaker before he feels satisfied.

Ladybug finally approaches the struggling girl and attempts to wriggle the skates free from her feet. It is at that time when Timebreaker tries to defend herself.

"I'm not the one you should be capturing." Timebreaker hisses. She flicks her skates weakly as Ladybug makes a grab towards the skates. "The _real_ villain is a thiefwho stole my pocket watch. You should be arrest _her_ instead. You're heroes, aren't you? You should bring justice to that thief."

Ladybug is on the verge of just yanking the skates when Timebreaker makes her statement. Her hands, which are clutching on the skates, grows still.

"You were akumatized because someone stole something from you?" Did they catch the wrong wrongdoer? Her grip on the skates tightens. It sounds to be the beginning of quite a conundrum.

Timebreaker sees the opportunity and attempts to drive the confounding wedge deeper.

"Why do you think I went after her?" Timebreaker pointedly address Chat Noir. "I swear I didn't want to use other people but you leave me no choice." Ladybug follows her gaze to Chat Noir. She gives him a questioning stare.

Chat Noir grows uneasy at the turn of events. His mind flickers to his encounter with Lila. It is true that Timebreaker never touch anyone else when she was chasing Lila. It was only when he manages to save Lila from her clutches that Timebreaker starts to find fuel to travel back in time. To capture Lila.

Is Lila the true villain in this situation? Is she really a thief?

There is a quick movement at the corner of his eyes. Ladybug has managed to remove the skates and proceed to give it a quick smash.

"Two wrongs do not make a right." Ladybug replies firmly to Timebreaker's livid expression. She brings down the skates on her knee. Hard.

The skate breaks nicely and a dark butterfly emerges. She swiftly purifies the butterfly and let it go.

The purified butterfly flies high into the sky, mirroring Chat's state of emotion. A part of him wants to run over to Ladybug and give her a huge hug. She always knows the right thing to do. The rest of him is still stuck on Timebreaker's words. He knows it is possible that Lila had stolen the pocket watch. In fact, with her track record, she is a likely suspect.

Strangely, his heart still wouldn't succumb to this rational conclusion. His mind recollects his surprise visit yesterday. She gives off an impression of a typical teenager, with hopes and fears. There wasn't a hint of evil intention as far as he could tell except for the deep-seated grudge with Ladybug.

But looks can be deceiving and Volpina is living proof of that. And so, the mental conflict goes on.

Absent-mindedly, Chat Noir hands over the tape and Ladybug flings it into the air. It dissipates into a mass of light which restores Paris to its original state before Timebreaker's attack.

Alix emerges in the place of Timebreaker, looking confused. The last thoughts before she was corrupted surfaces along with the feeling of anguish at her lost heirloom. Noticing Ladybug, she quickly requests her aid in search of her lost pocket watch which Ladybug agrees to. There is a tense moment when Ladybug discreetly gives Chat the same questioning expression while Alix is relaying her concern.

The two heroes send Alix off with a promise to search out her lost item. It is then that Ladybug notices the crowd around them getting thicker by the minute. She silently mouths out a location to Chat Noir. With a nod, the two heroes vanish from sight only to reappear on top of a penthouse a few blocks away.

They take a few minutes to soak in the silence and the view before Ladybug turns to Chat.

"Do you know what Timebreaker is talking about?"

Chat faces Ladybug but he does not reply immediately.

"She thinks that Lila stole her pocket watch." Chat carefully states. His gut instincts are rebelling at that statement. "That was probably why Lila is targeted specifically. I didn't know it at that time when I saved her."

"Innocent or guilty we should still ask her about it. Except…" Ladybug groans. "We can't. Not directly anyway."

"Why not?" Chat replies, surprised. He is also considering hunting Lila down and get the truth out of her once and for all. The truth of the connection between Lila and the pocket watch is starting to becoming an irritating itch her needs to scratch.

"Look at Timebreaker." Ladybug starts pacing, eyebrows furrowed with intense thoughts. "Akumatized villains can still emerge even after purification. Rebirth is possible!"

"Well, they do come from negative emotions." Chat ponders. "And you can't just get rid of an emotion."

"So other villains we fought can come back anytime." She finally glances at Chat Noir with despair. "Do you know what this means?"

" _ **Volpina will be back**_."

Chat starts frowning. "I don't think a simple enquiry would cause her to turn in Volpina. That is just over the top."

"No it won't. But any confrontation by us would. Especially _me_." Ladybug mutters the last sentence with a hint of guilt. She still isn't over her rash behaviour towards Lila.

Chat opens his mouth for a moment before closing it. Right now he is too confused on what he should feel about Lila to even talk about his contingency plan for Volpina. He _needs_ to know the truth.

"Do you think Lila deliberately steals Alix's pocket watch?" That unexpected question throws Chat off. "That is, if she even knows how important that pocket watch is to Alix."

"Well…" Many thoughts coursed through his mind. She is a good liar. She is cunning. She won't hesitate to do anything for things to go her way.

"I guess…" But then again Lila is still human. She has her flaws and strengths. She is a student in the same school and his classmate. She has parents that are hardly there.

Just like the rest of them. Just like him.

"Let's give it a couple of days."

That statement causes Ladybug to stop ruminating on Volpina's rebirth and stare at him, dumbfounded.

"A couple of days? Why the lag time?"

"I want to give Li- whoever stole the watch a chance to return in." Chat explains.

He hopes to be proven false of Lila's evil intentions in the crime. If she did perform it at all. He is okay in befriending a former villainess but he does not want to be buddies with people who deliberately taint their morals with low acts of crimes.

Again he feels the stab of uneasiness at the possibility of Lila being truly rotten inside.

Ladybug peers at him for a while before giving in. "Okay then."

Shortly after Ladybug announce her departure and swings off the rooftop, leaving Chat alone at the top to stew in his thoughts.

The contingency plan is just a failsafe that evolves into a more personal mission. It is but one visit, but the moment they share feels deep enough to cause Chat to feel empathic towards Lila. He truly hopes that Timebreaker is mistaken or there is a good reason for Lila to do whatever she does. If Lila truly is evil…

"Guess I have to talk sense into you." Chat whispers, his head facing the azure. If he is to discover that Lila is just a scheming manipulating villain, it would hurt. A lot. Investing in Lila as a friend sure is risky.

Nobody quite know why Adrien acts jittery for the rest of fencing practice.

…

It takes a long bath and a couple cups of good coffee before Lila can finally feel refreshed and clear headed. She reflects upon her actions earlier on and cringe. Hard.

Lila is not normally _that_ pettily vindictive such that she would consider keeping a lost item from a person who irks her. It is truly the act of karma when Skater girl pops into existence and pins the blame on her.

She also feels rather annoyed at herself for revealing her still bitter nature towards Ladybug. She is _supposed_ to look like she is starting to forgive Ladybug, not throw a fit! It would probably be just the excess bad luck from Chat that he would be cautious towards her from now on, especially on Ladybug matters. In fact, she would be surprised if Chat even wants to visit her now.

"All because of a pocket watch." Lila walks over to her desk and picks up the item with disdain. It doesn't even seem significant. Why would Chloe steal it?

She fiddles around with it and finally opens the watch. Immediately, a blue glowing hologram blinks at her. She blinks back, startled.

Oh.

She snaps the watch shut and looks around cautiously. Her grip on it tightens. This watch could probably cost millions with the kind of technology it harnesses. There could be a target on her back from holding on to such item. Her mind wanders into the realm of assassination and mobsters.

Lila suddenly shakes her head to stop her imagination from conjuring up an even wilder image. The occupational hazard of being an illusionist. But looking back at the past fiasco, it doesn't seem too farfetched.

It nearly cost her life, running away from its previous possessor. _That_ should count as an assassination attempt. The next rational act should be to return it but it is thwarted by a tiny detail; She doesn't even know its original owner! How is she supposed to part with such item?

It feels easier to put it in the corner and forget it all together. Unless…

A plan flashes through her mind and Lila finally makes a decision. She places the pocket watch in her top drawer and firmly closes it shut.

….

Adrien has been noticing Lila and making great effort to talk with her. He also has been greeting her enthusiastically for quite some time. Nino decides to add that to the long list of recent odd happenings.

It all started with the emergence of Timebreaker. That in itself is not odd. It is only the fact that a villain has emerged twice which causes him to scratch his head. So does this mean that these random villains can never be rid of? As long as Ladybug appears to save the day, it doesn't seem to be a significant cause of alarm.

But this villain apparently has a vendetta for a specific someone. Timebreaker was chasing someone like mad, by-passing potential victims. Nino was not there personally but the news spreads fast and he is friends (maybe more?) with someone who knows all the gossip.

It was until the two heroes starts targeting Timebreaker when Timebreaker decides to defect back to absorbing people for power. Ladybug does her thing and the city is saved once again.

Then Alix lost her precious heirloom. Nino knows that it is human to lost something precious once in a while but the way she has been keeping track of it seems to indicate that losing it by chance is pretty low. Alya insists that someone must have stolen it in which the majority silently agrees. Even Chloe doesn't have any words to spare on that subject and she is loudly opinionated in almost anything.

But the matter discussed becomes redundant as Alix found her pocket watch back in the locker which she originally lost it. There was a new wave of discussion if the thief returns it or if it was there all along. Above all the hubbub, Alix is just grateful that her heirloom is returned to her. She won't point fingers.

It was after the latest incident when Adrien starts perking up at the sight of Lila. He was initially staring at her in with a suffering look but does a 180-degree flip and enthusiastically greets her every time they crossed paths. He grins even wider when Lila occasionally returns his greetings. The inside joke must have been lost on Lila as she merely looks confused at his behaviour towards her. He will _so_ interrogate Adrien the next time they are alone with some skills he picks up from Alya. Something weird is going on between Adrien and Lila and it is making Nino curious. Besides, Marienette should know this. She has a crush on Adrien, after all.

…..

It is a few days after when Chat Noir pays another visit to Lila. She is currently doing her French homework to be handed in the week after. Clearly, she learns her lesson that procrastination can lead to a bunch of shenanigans that would put lives in danger. Hers, to be specific.

She looks astonished at his presence but opens her window for him nonetheless. Before he can utter any word in, she cuts him.

"Look, let me finish my homework. Then we talk."

She settles back to her desk and returns writing out French vocabulary. This leaves Chat awkwardly standing in the middle of her room.

He finally decides to explore the room for the time being and looks around the strangely picture-free room, except for the small family picture beside her bedside.

She seems to be more cheerful and excited in this picture. Her parents too feel more life-like as they smile widely at her cheerful pose.

The silence still doesn't settle well with him and he finally breaks it.

"So…I heard Alix's pocket watch is found." He is not subtle at all.

The atmosphere in the room tense slightly.

Lila sighs loudly and taps her pen on her workbook. "You just want to see me just to talk about that?" She pauses to think then continues on writing more French vocabulary. "And to think I call you a friend." She mutters.

Her accusatory tone makes him flustered. "No, no! Well…a little bit." He takes a deep breath and calms down.

Chat Noir then looks at Lila straight (or her back) and speaks in a solemn tone. "I just want the truth. What happened?"

Lila picks up the serious tension and turns to face him briefly.

"Contrary to popular belief, the one who possess the watch is not the thief." Lila answers dryly. "Someone else dropped it."

She dives back into homework. "I picked it up. Skater girl saw me with it." Lila continues amidst the sound of scratching as pen meets paper.

"Is that what you call her?" Chat interjects, momentarily amused.

Lila rolls her eyes at his quip. "Anyway, she chased me, you drop in and the rest…you know."

"So you manage to find its owner?" Chat prompts.

"Let's just say that the person who drops it knows the source." Lila replies deliberately. "I have a little chat with her and she agrees to return it in exchange for covering her involvement in this matter."

Her mouth curl slightly at the edges at the memory.

FLASHBACK

"So good of you to join me, Chloe." Lila greeted warmly.

"Yada yada, whatever. Just get to the point." Chloe never lifted her eyes from her phone even as they entered the empty classroom. She flapped a hand at her. "Got important stuff to do."

Lila's smile tense for a moment at her rude display. She did notice how fidgety Chloe seemed to behave lately (guess _why_ ) but it did not dampen her irritation at her actions.

"Well, you dropped something the other day and I was wondering if you want it back." Lila said cheerfully while subtly gritting her teeth. The pocket watch was then held out.

Chloe's eyes immediately snapped to the pocket watch. She snatched it up without consent which Lila allows. Just playing it cool.

"Where did you find it?" Chloe hissed. She clutched the watch close to her chest.

Finally got your attention, Lila thought viciously.

"It fell from your bag. Though, I can't help but think it looks familiar…"

"A friend lend it to me." Chloe answered defensively. She looked uncomfortable when she said it though. What a bad liar.

"You know Chloe. You are a good friend." Not. "And that is why I want to help you, out of the goodness of my heart. You seem rather busy and I don't mind helping you return the watch." Lila waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'll just place it in her locker or something."

It pays to always have a polite and friendly front. Nobody will accuse a nice person of hidden bad motives. It paves a path of better negotiations and cooperation. Having diplomats as parents teaches you that.

Chloe struggled with herself for a moment before wilting in defeat. She held out the watch and Lila tucks it neatly in her pocket.

FLASHBACK END

The tight knot in Chat Noir's chest finally loosens. Lila is really just a victim of circumstances. She is innocent. Chat suddenly feels glad that he does not rebel against his instincts and accuse Lila to be a stealer.

"Though I wonder why you even bother asking my side of the story." Her pen pauses at the last question and she turns to give him a suspicious stare. "You clearly know who is the most likely suspect. Why wait before asking me outright for that pocket watch?"

She's sharp.

"I just…wanted to give you a chance to return it." Chat finally confesses. And he can't bear the thought of Lila becoming a villain again. But he won't say that.

She continues staring at him suspiciously. "I thought you, out of all people, won't hesitate to question accuse me of thievery." He is, after all, Ladybug's worshipper. It is unspoken but clear. That causes Chat to feel rather defensive.

"Look…I don't always agree with Ladybug just because I admire her." He states firmly.

Lila mutters something suspiciously like 'admire is an understatement'.

"I know you are not all bad." Chat continues. "You still have good in you and I chose to believe in that. And I want to give you a chance to prove that."

Lila would have given him a sarcastic reply to counter his belief in the 'good' in her but even her insecurity can't deny his sincerity from that statement. Lila struggles with his direct and sombre compliment and finally sighs. She gives him a tentative smile.

"Thanks…I guess. I know you tend to side with Ladybug and right now, she thinks I'm just a huge liar so I guess you do really mean it."

Chat returns her smile and the atmosphere of the room lightens.

"Since we are on the topic of good in people…you forgot to bring me down yesterday when you go off with Ladybug. I _was_ stuck on that building for quite some time." She smirks teasingly. "Really courteous of you."

He froze at that realisation but decide to play off his awkwardness. "Of course! Who wouldn't leave their friends on the rooftop to enjoy the view?"

"Who indeed." She rolls her eyes at his wackiness. There is a pause where the two look at each other with a grin before breaking out into fits of laughter.

"I appreciate you visiting me but try not to come so often. Your bad luck is rubbing off me." That much is apparent by yesterday's events.

"Would it be bad luck if I told you I know the answer for the last question?" His eyes twinkle at her eager reaction. He walks up to her desk and told her the answer which she gratefully scribbles down.

"Thanks. I was stuck there for some time."

"You need more exposure of the great Chat Noir! Good for the soul and good for your French." He begins to flex his arms ostentatiously. "In fact, I should visit you often for your daily dose of Chat awesomeness!"

"Nope, a pinch of salt adds flavour but too much gives high blood pressure."

"Are you calling me a disease?"

The quips and witty remarks went back and forth for the rest of the visit. The two feel at ease with each other at every passing comment. Again they talk until evening arrives and Chat remembers his curfew. He bids her goodbye and jumps out of her window.

As he is leaping across several buildings, a random thought pops out. Throughout the whole ordeal, not once did he think of Ladybug. That causes something to shift inside but he decides to ignore it. Right now, he is still basking in the lingering glow of satisfaction of a good hang out with a friend.

In contrary to his inner serene state, Lila's emotions are in turmoil. the guilt of her hidden motive is gnawing at the edge of her conscience. There will be a time where she is forced to confront Chat with the reality that he is nothing more than a tool for Ladybug's downfall. His hurt expression would be devastating. Unless…

It is clear to her that Chat has a crush on Ladybug. But what he did not seem to notice is that Ladybug has a crush on Adrien. It is that obvious to her when Ladybug steps in every time Lila or Volpina tries to get close to Adrien. Maybe if she can remove his affections from Ladybug she can get him on her side. That way, Ladybug will fall and Chat Noir…won't be just a collateral damage.

Where will he be when Volpina and Ladybug collide? The uncertainty loiters even as she dreams.

…..

 **A/N: So I have a lot of complications writing this. I got** _ **the block**_ **and life is just persistent. The idea doesn't flow out as much as I am attempting to get a feel on how each character feels and how I should go on from here cause this is the first conflict. Oh, and my computer got corrupted.**

 **Such a nice week…**

 **Things will only snowball from here so I hope you guys will continue catching up to the next chapters! The beginning of the** _ **real**_ **angst.**

 **Do R &R! Love to hear your comments;)**

 **May peace be upon you,**

 **SKH**


	5. The Ebb and Flow of Relationships

**Love to Hate ;**

 **The Ebb and Flow of Relationships.**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

 **A/N: Just realised that I titled hate to love instead of love to hate in my past chapters. That is actually the chapter title for later :P oh well, I'll let you speculate how** _ **that**_ **affects the story. Hehehe…**

 **I thanks you humbly for the fave and follows. I would appreciate too if you could review. Just want to know your thoughts about this fiction. We're reaching the midpoint soon^^**

…

Green meets green. The quick gasps of air from two individuals starts to slow in sync with each other. Both are enveloped in the darkness of an alleyway save for the moonlight which illuminates part of their faces.

The illumination reveals the swirl of emotions in each other's eyes. Excitement, fear and hope all dance around their irises.

A hand tentatively reaches out and is placed beside the person leaning on the opposite wall. Hesitantly, he leans in to reveal blond locks glowing under moonlight. Chat Noir leans closer, his lips just a mere centimetres from brown tresses. The moment right now paints a pretty picture of a romance hidden from everything except for the moonlight.

His lips move closer to her ear and he whispers.

"Do you think they're gone?"

Immediately the picture is shattered.

Lila gives him a stink-eye despite the inward amusement of the absurdity of their situation. She lightly slaps his arm when his hand starts to wander nearer to her hips. Chat yelps and moves it away. He leans back on the wall behind him while crossing his arms and pouting at Lila.

"Please keep your hands to yourself." Lila reprimands him coolly.

"Aww, come on Lila! This is _kind_ of a narrow alleyway and being in the same position is starting to cram me up." Chat whines.

"We can get out of this space as soon as the people chasing us are gone." Lila says. "And with your superior hearing, you _shouldn't_ be asking me _that_ question."

Chat admits the redundant act with a sheepish expression, his hand scratching timidly at the back of his head. He then turns serious as he concentrates on the sounds surrounding them. So far, the night is only punctuated with cricket sounds and the rustling of leaves in the wind. There is no crunching of gravel or echoes of lingering shouts.

"They're gone." Chat confirms.

Lila nods in acknowledgement and squeezes herself out from the narrow space. Chat follows suit and they finally walk out to a pavement, breathless from the slight claustrophobia. Lila then extend a hand into the alleyway to retrieve her bag of groceries hidden in the darkness. She peers into the bag and groans.

"The eggs are smashed. Well, there goes my omelette."

The eggs are probably destined to be uneaten looking at her circumstance. Lila was out shopping for dinner a few hours earlier when she had an unpleasant feeling of being tailed. Her intuition turns out of be genuine the moment she steps out of the store. The path along a few blocks down have nothing to light her way save for the faint flickering street lamps.

The nice old Chinese man behind her at the cashier probably sensed it too and offered to walk her home but Lila feels reluctant to burden him with her company. She instantly regrets it. Her regret only grew when the pavement gradually gets darker. She can barely make out a shadow that stands in her way.

"We know you got money. Give us your purse and we'll let you go." The shadow sounds rough but calm. Lila can clearly detect the flicker of light reflected from a pocket knife he pulled out. He means business.

She can also sense movement behind her and concluded that it is an accomplice. The smart move now is to throw them her purse and run off. Lila knows not to bring too much money on her especially at night where anything can and will go wrong. She balanced her groceries in one hand and uses the other to fish out her purse.

Before she can toss her purse away, a familiar voice echoed from above.

"Well, someone needs to see the _paw_ lice. Put your weapons down and I won't _purr_ sue."

The pun is so cringe-worthy, Lila swore she could see the two robbers roll their eyes as well.

The source seemed to be from above. There was an outline of a lean body with two curious triangle ears peeking out from the head. Lila is strangely acquainted with those glowing green eyes. But the puns already gave him away even before she set her eyes on him.

With Chat Noir, bad luck doesn't seem to be far behind. Of course Chat will reveal himself with unnecessary theatrics. Of course the robbers won't take him seriously. Of course Chat needed to exert his dominance by knocking those robbers around a bit (Lila covertly strode over to the opposite pavement to avoid the fight. Lucky she is a damsel with common sense because Chat totally forgot about saving the damsel and immerse himself in the fight instead).

Of course he would loiter at the scene to gloat about his superiority and throw in a cat pun or two. Of course Lila's insistence to scram would fall on death ears (which are supposed to be super sharp). And of course his bad luck would reveal that the robbers are actually in a gang and won't hesitate to call their members to join them in the chase for Chat Noir.

Thus, their previous presence in a dark and narrow alley.

The sight of Lila's defeated expression at her busted dinner stirs guilt in Chat. He never did mean for his intervention to cause Lila her dinner. His faux ears twitch as he finds a way to take responsibility.

"Say, how about I treat you dinner for today?"

Lila looks startled at his proposition and attempts to reject his offer.

"No, it's okay. I still got some food left-"

"I won't take no for an answer." Chat insists. "I know this great pizza place nearby."

Without waiting for an answer, he wraps an arm around Lila's waist and bring her close. He then whips out his staff and extends it to his height.

"Hold on tight." Is his only warning before they both shot up into the night Paris sky. Instinctively, Lila wraps both her arms around his neck the moment her feet left solid ground.

She peers the scenery over his shoulder with awe. Paris is truly beautiful at night with the night lights dancing everywhere especially on the Eiffel tower. She lets out a little sigh as she continues drinking in the background.

"Enjoying the view?" Chat says, amused. "The night life is nice too."

Lila lightly smacks his shoulder for his cheek. Chat chuckles at her response, the laughter vibrating through his chest.

The two gradually slows down in their ascent and become still in mid-air for a moment.

"Get ready for the awesome part!"

Lila can suddenly feel the both of them descending at top speed. She renews her grip around his neck as the air pushes her from behind. A scream is trying to claw its way out from her throat.

They are free-falling!

Chat's laughter only intensifies as they head closer to the ground. There is a jerk and Chat somehow lands on his feet, a little bent on his knees. His arm around Lila and her death grip on him prevents her from being thrown off him.

Before Lila can catch her breath, Chat converts his momentum into speed. They are once again in motion with Lila's feet still off the ground. The buildings and roofs whizz past her in a blur as Chat navigates around them despite the speed.

Secretly the adrenaline of speed is also starting to course through her veins. One of her favourite moments as Volpina is the feeling of freedom from gravity as she manoeuvres around Paris.

It is a few minutes before Chat slows down and stops completely on a particular flat space on top of a building. He places Lila down and disappear for a moment. Chat then reappears with a box of pizza and two sodas.

"For the lady." Chat offers her the first piece.

Lila stares at him weirdly but takes a slice nonetheless. She bites into it and grins at him with approval. This _is_ good pizza.

It takes some time before Lila notices the context of their outing.

"You know, this could be easily viewed as a date right?" Lila teases Chat.

"Of course! Any lady would want such moments with a good-looking hero such as I." Chat puffs out his chest and Lila giggles at such comical display of vainness.

They spend the next few hours enjoying the food, view and company. Lila laughs as Chat retell funny moments of his double life with exaggerated gestures. Lila recounts odd encounters as a diplomat from her parents.

There is a lull in the conversation as they finish the last slice of pizza. The night atmosphere takes a nostalgic tone as they sit under the stars with comforting silence.

"This is nice."

Chat smiles at her in reply and continue watching the stars.

"It's a long time since I did anything like this." Lila quietly says. She tucks her legs beneath her chin and wrap her arms around herself. "Being a child of diplomats isn't always as great as it seems."

"Tell me about." Chat agrees. "Being born privileged have their difficulties too."

"It was hard for me to mingle with anyone when I was young. I was taught to hide the truth when I started school. Not by my parents but by their associates. They told me it was to protect me. Being a child of prestigious people means that there is always a huge target painted at your back." Lila pauses for a moment.

"It kind of grew into a habit. I start to hide ugly truths whenever it suited me. I would deny my wrongdoings and twist the truth to get what I wanted. You tend to pick up _something_ from your parents."

"We don't usually stay in one place for too long. Being constantly on the move means that I have less time for good long-time friends. With my 'skill', I'll try to attract the fun people to be friends with. Sometimes it lasts until my next move, sometimes it would blow up into a disaster. But I'm always able to escape it somehow." Lila smiles wryly. "Until now of course. You probably know _that_ story."

"I do." Chat says sadly.

Lila closes her eyes and buries her head in her arms. The quiet fills up the moment.

"Look, I know you hate Ladybug for that. But believe me when I say she really regrets that." Chat says softly, facing Lila. "Everyone makes mistakes and Ladybug is no exception."

Lila lifts her head slightly and peers at Chat.

"You should have seen the way she just pounced on me." Lila mutters. "Just tear me to shreds. Right in front of my crush too."

"Crush?" Chat feels a little uncomfortable for a moment.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now." Lila chuckles slightly at her pun. "It doesn't really matter at this point. It would be very embarrassing if he is to know this. But it's not like your actually _him_."

Uncomfortable turns to slight guilt.

"He is the golden boy. A father who is big in the fashion industry. He works part time as a model too. All around nice, helpful and handsome. How can I not fall for that?"

Chat becomes quiet.

"I pull out my tricks of course. Unfortunately, he already has an obvious crush on Ladybug. I try to work around that. He probably likes her because she's a superheroine."

Chat protests silently in his mind.

"Well, one of my tricks backfires at the most inappropriate moment. To look good, I concocted a tale on how close me and Ladybug are. But she doesn't seem too happy about me spreading falsehoods. When I was hanging out with him, she just pops out of the blue. Drags all the bad stuff out and shove it in his face. _It was humiliating_."

Lila hides her head in her arms again.

"It doesn't matter if she is a heroine or not. But the fact that she is famous in Paris and practically untouchable makes me envious but very angry. Who is she, to embarrass me in front of my crush while she cruises the streets with nearly everyone cheering to her presence?"

"So what happened between you and…that boy?" Chat asks.

"I avoid him." Lila answers. "He still seems to see me as a friend. But all that is probably pity."

Chat feels rather miffed at the way she dismisses his efforts to reconnect with her.

"Probably pity? You don't even talk to him."

"I can't even _talk_ to him." Lila argues. "He just reminds me of that horrible moment whenever I see him. Just imagine having your good name tainted in front of your idol. You wouldn't be able to face them for a long time."

Chat grows quiet as he contemplates her words. If his faults are displayed in a disgusting way in front of Ladybug, he also wouldn't be able to even bear her presence.

"I'm sorry." Chat finally says. Lila waves her hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter if you or even Ladybug apologize. The damage is done."

"Even so, everyone deserves forgiveness." Chat persists.

Lila gives a huge sigh. "Give some time. I probably get over it in the future but right now, I want to just…feel angry."

"Fair enough."

And it is silent once more.

"Say, how's the privilege life for you? You never did mention it before."

Chat gives her a sideway glance. It's worrying and fascinating how well she can pick up tiny details. "Secret identity and all that jazz. If I told you, you'll probably know who I am."

"Fair enough." Lila echoes. "But I'm just curious…it sounds hard balancing a double life. I know being a student can be rather stressful."

"It is." Chat says simply. "But I have practice." It's just like having another part-time job.

"Don't you have friends that knows your identity? I mean-" Lila flushes slightly at his inquiring expression. "It is hard and all. Surely you have people to watch your back?"

Chat silently ponders. "I don't need them to know my identity for them to watch my back." Nino and Ladybug's faces flashes briefly in his mind. "They're just great, that way."

"Yeah…" Lila faces the stars again. "But it sounds lonely. Being the only one who knows who you are in and out of the mask." She closes her eyes as the night wind caress her face. "Would you ever reveal yourself to anyone eventually? I know I would."

"The first person to know would be my partner." Chat replies. "But Ladybug seems reluctant to reveal our civilian identities."

"She probably has a good reason." Lila says. There is a click at the back of her mind as she processes Chat's words. Chat is willing to divulge his identity to someone close. Not Ladybug though. What if…

Chat suddenly realises that three whole hours have already pass by. He stands up and begin to stretch out the kinks from sitting down for so long.

"Well, it looks late and I'm sure you have school tomorrow. Shall we?" Chat holds out a hand.

Lila takes it.

…

The pizza hangout is just the beginning of a series of many meetings between Chat Noir and Lila. For some strange reason, the two of them kept bumping into each other every few days or so. The casual conversation would turn to a long chatting session and ends up as an outing instead. Sometimes they keep it brief due to the appearance of a new villain. Sometimes they would plan ahead. But most of the time, it is unexpected. Overall, their outings are getting as frequent as the casual greetings and exchanges between them.

Chat would visit her house and be obliged to help her in her studies. Lila would join the crowd that gathered after a save by Paris' heroes just to see Chat Noir show off his victory. Slowly, thoughts of Ladybug are becoming scant for Chat, so as thoughts of Adrien for Lila. They are starting to change without themselves knowing.

Her relationship with Adrien is put in sharp focus out of the blue when Lila enters the library one fine afternoon.

There is a book she needs for one of her assignments. Lila is browsing through the fiction section when she hears hushed voices from a secluded corner. She dismisses it and is about to move away when she recognise the owner of one of the voices.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien's voice filters through the lone bookshelf that separates Lila and the discussion from the other side.

"I kept seeing you act all weird around Lila. Tell me, is there something between you and her?" That should be Nino.

"Dude, what brought _this_ up?"

Nino peers at Adrien suspiciously. One way to make you target admit anything is to present a solid evidence. They would either deny or accept it which can tell a lot. One of Alya's tips.

"Remember the time Alix found her watch? You look like you were over the moon whenever you see Lila. Before that you look all suffering and what-not especially around her. Also…" Nino leans in and whispers. "Lila seems to be avoiding you. Is she the 'friend' you were talking about?"

"I…Wha…Lila…" Adrien stammers. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Okay, I confess. That was her."

"I knew it!" Nino whispers with triumph. "So you and Lila huh? Though it looks like you guys got a fallout from what I'm seeing."

"There is nothing between us, really!" Adrien denies. "Me and her are just friends. Nothing more."

 _ **Nothing more.**_

 _ **Nothing more.**_

 _ **Nothing more.**_

Lila covers her mouth with a hand to prevent a whimper from escaping. She begins to hyperventilate. Unshed tears sting her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she manages to locate her book and quickly makes her way to an automatic borrowing counter. She holds it in as she walks out of the library, away from curious eyes, into an empty room.

Once darkness permeates the room behind the closed door, Lila curls up in a corner and starts sobbing. A few minutes past by as Lila lets her tears flow out together with her anguish and broken heart. She weeps for a relationship that she could never get. She weeps for a failure of being a person Adrien could fall for. She weeps for the one-sided crush that will always remain as it is.

Eventually Lila stops crying. What remains are the tear stains on her jeans and top, as a reminder of her sorrows, and an empty feeling.

Do all broken hearts feel this way?

Lila suddenly hears the shuffling of footsteps getting nearer to the room and attempts to compose herself in a rush. There is a pause and then the doorknob turns.

Light floods into the room with an outline of a red-haired boy at the doorway. He proceeds to grapple with the light switch and the whole room is now bright. He turns and froze at the sight of Lila in the corner.

Lila quickly stands up. She takes a glance at her surroundings and realise that she is in an art room. Half-finished sculptures are placed in the corners and the room is full of incomplete drawings. She then turns to the red head. Her red rimmed eyes are probably making him uncomfortable right now.

"Sorry, I'll be going now." Lila is about to move towards the door but the red-head speaks up.

"Are you okay?" Lila gives him a watery smile and once again attempts to walk out of the door. "If you want…you can talk to me about it."

She places a hand on the door knob and pause. Right now she is contemplating on wallowing in her own misery in her own home or finding Chat to have a good old rant. Sharing misery with another person would probably make her feel better than suffering alone. But Lila has no idea where Chat is now. She turns to the boy with uncertainty.

"You…you sure?"

He looks startled for a moment but then respond with a warm smile. "Sure."

He leads Lila to a chair nearby and starts clearing off excess clutter around them. Lila observes him as he works swiftly. He then places a sketch pad on his lap.

"Do you mind if I sketch while you talk? I find that it makes me think clearly."

Lila nods in acceptance. The boy then raises the sketch pad and starts sketching. Only the sound of pencil on paper fills the room for a moment.

"So…why the sad face?" The boy prompts. His hands pause as he glances briefly at Lila and continues sketching.

"Just something I overheard." Lila mutters. Serves her right for eavesdropping!

"Is it bad news?" He gives her a concerned look.

"No, not really. Typical teenage stuff I guess." Lila clutches her elbows. "There is this boy I really like."

"Go on."

"He is nice and all. But he likes someone else." A torrent of words suddenly rushes out from her mouth. "I know it is stupid to continue hoping that he would look at me differently one day. But funny thing, I still would not stop hoping even as I know this, even as I was humiliated in front of him. But…" Lila hunches.

"I overheard him saying it." Lila whispers. "I was just a friend, nothing more. And it _hurts_."

A warm hand touches her shoulder. Lila lifts her face to meet his. His smile is rather comforting, as the warm weight on her shoulder.

"I can kind of understand that." The boy says as he removes his hand. "I had a one-sided crush too. She is full of energy, not afraid to stand up for herself or others. Someone saw my sketches of her and practically publicise it to the whole class. Wrecks me for a bit. It is a couple of weeks before I realise that she likes someone else."

He has been sketching throughout his monologue. He looks at his work briefly and erases part of it furiously. Unknown to Lila, he unconsciously adds elements of Marinette's appearance in his sketch.

"I'm not the brave kind that would confess especially since I know she has a crush on someone. So I force myself to let her go. I still would day dream about her but gradually, I start occupying myself with my hobbies and let the feeling fade. I sometimes wonder if I could possibly win her over if I just man out and confess. But I try not to. It takes time, but I try not think too much on romance and focus on other things in life instead. Like art." He gives her a quirky grin and gestures to his sketch pad.

"I'm sorry." Lila says quietly and the boy shakes his head at that.

"Don't be. It happens and you tend to learn something from it."

He puts some finishing touches and rips out the sketch from his pad. The boy then holds his drawing out, ushering Lila to take it. She accepts and observes it carefully. A beautifully sketched version of herself smiles up to her, full of life. There is a small signature at the bottom right of the picture.

"Nathaniel?"

"That's me." Nathaniel confirms. "I usually sit in front of you during class. Though, I think you didn't notice."

"Oh." Blood rushes to her face as she feels embarrassed at her lack of attention to her classmates. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay!" Nathaniel laughs. "I myself take a long time before I get to know everyone in class. In fact, I still don't know some people."

His easy-going laugh is infectious and Lila finds herself laughing along with him. It takes a couple of moments before the laughter dies down and Nathaniel starts packing up for his next class.

Lila is still transfixed with the sketch of a happier her.

"You draw well." Lila compliments. "Your art is beautiful."

"Art mimics life." Nathaniel quotes in reply. There is a mischievous look in his grin. "The drawing is beautiful because of the subject."

Lila gapes at his clearly flirtatious remark until he starts laughing again. He is just teasing her. Lila rapidly blinks her eyes with confusion. For a moment, she thought she sees Chat Noir laughing in his place.

A strange feeling starts to flow through her. This feels oddly familiar.

The two of them walk out of the classroom together.

"Anyway, I want you to keep it. Just know that no matter what, you still have other things to look forward to in life. Who knows? You might just find someone better."

"And so will you." Lila waves her hand in goodbye and they part ways.

The drawing is hanged right beside her bed, protected in a nice wooden frame. It may look like a mere gift. But to Lila, it is the symbol of a new friendship built out of honesty. No tricks required.

… _ **.**_

 **A/N: One of the reviews (guess which one :P) gives me an idea to insert Nathaniel in. I have ideas of a possibility of Lila branching off in an AU where she fell for Nathaniel instead of Chat. Very tempting…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy his cameo and the bit of angst thrown in. More angst in the making!**

 **May peace be with you,**

 **SKH**


	6. Salt on Festering Wounds

**Salt on Festering Wounds.**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

 **A/N: I finally graduated! Yay! And more free time! (But more responsibility of house chores** **) I've yet to find a proper job. But I aim to at least complete this story. I've invested too much emotions here to let it float away. And I would like to thank the latest reviewer to put my lazy arse in gear.**

 **The lack of reviews is making me kind of lazy 'cause I thought not many people want to read this. But I'll try to soldier on! After all, I do plan to write more stories in the future. Need to finish at** _ **least**_ **a fanfiction, right?**

 **Thanks for sticking by for this piece of driftwood. But I'm gonna send it home. Hope you guys out there will get excited for the rest of Love to Hate!**

…

The Thursdays always seem to be very subdued but with excitement bubbling just beneath the surface. It means that it is a day before the weekend, after all. But that Thursday just turns into something really weird the moment Adrien soaks up the quite atmosphere of the school's library.

He should have seen it coming, he reckons. Nino have been giving him curious looks ever since Timebreaker's episode. Adrien would have admitted that he has no clue why Nino is so curious if it wasn't a lie. It is of course due to Lila. It is always because of Lila.

But with many days passing by without the threat of Volpina and Nino keeping to himself, Adrien lets his guard down. He allows himself to daydream about other things. He particularly enjoys the stillness of the book haven and would let his mind wander now and then.

Unfortunately, that is the time Nino strikes, knocking him completely back to his mind realm of Lila. He tries to repudiate Nino's suspicion without much success. Alya's influence on him is telling.

"There is nothing between us, really!" Adrien denies. "Me and her are just friends. Nothing more."

The moment those words fall from his mouth, dread spreads across his chest. It feels akin to slapping the same words on Lila's face. There is a soft rustle in the background. In panic, he stands up and starts to search his surroundings for any signs of eavesdropping people. He found none.

"Chill dude. This place is _kind_ of hidden. I'm sure nobody's around." Nino says as Adrien slowly sits down.

Adrien tries to take Nino's word to heart but the feeling of dread persists even as they finally crack open their books for a French assignment. He spends the rest of his time studying in morbid silence. Nino apparently reads the ambience and decides to not pursue on the matter. What should be a girl talk between close brothers just turns into something touchy and complicated. Just _what_ is it with those two? But there is a time and place, not now and for some time.

…..

Friday is a stark difference in comparison to Thursday. Dark clouds encapsulate the whole city and the brutal tears from the sky started pouring for the whole morning and part of the afternoon. It is a small blessing that there is no thunder or lighting to accompany the heavy rain.

Lila feels slightly flattered. The weather mirrors her inner turmoil perfectly.

Despite the encouraging disclosure from Nathaniel yesterday, she still feels the pain of rejection. The sharp stinging sensation merely dampens to a dull throbbing ache which spreads out from within her core. Lila can feel the pressure behind her dam of a façade but is now able to hold it back with more control. She was a sobbing mess yesterday. She is now screaming hysterically inside today. Baby steps.

The continuous downpour does help a little with the catharsis of her broken heart. Lila can imagine her emotional pain as the dark clouds, soon to shrink after the rain to reveal the sky once more. But right now, she just wants to feel satisfied in feeling rather horrible.

Lila feels a different kind of horrible though, as she opens the book she was supposed to read for her assignment and upcoming class. She never did like reading books for homework. Especially in a weather perfect for lying in bed.

It is then Lila notices Sabrina pacing at the far end of the sheltered courtyard. Lila attempts to concentrating moving on from one word to another. With a frustrated grunt, the book is snapped closed and Lila rises from the bench, walking to Sabrina.

"I can't help but notice you seem a tad too strung up." Lila began but steps back, startled with the way Sabrina clings onto her presence desperately.

"I don't have the book, I don't have the book!" Sabrina wails. "Ms Bustier's going to be so mad at me, what should I do?"

"First, you gotta calm down." Lila says firmly and grips Sabrina's shoulder. "And secondly, I thought you have bought the book? You were carrying it around the other day."

Sabrina lowers her head at the comment. "Chloe…uh…kind of didn't bring hers. So, I let her use mine."

Chloe. Riiiiight.

Lila is this close to snapping and giving Sabrina the lecture on abusive friendship. Her current emotional turmoil only serves to aggravate how poorly Sabrina attends to herself. Her low mood and stamina, however, prevent her from doing so. The weather dampens nearly everything.

Lila stares at her book and then to Sabrina's horrified expression. There is a sudden increase in thuds echoing around the courtyard, signalling another rise in the downpour.

It _is_ a good weather to lie in bed…

"Here, use mine." Lila thrusts the book into Sabrina's hands. Sabrina brought the book within view with hypnotic wonder. The spell is broken the moment she sees Lila.

"No, I can't take it. I can't let Ms Bustier scold you for this!" She attempts to shove the book back to Lila but Lila holds steadfast.

"She can't scold me if I'm not there." Lila says mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm not afraid to skip class and you won't have to be afraid of Ms Bustier scolding me. End of story. I'm off to the sick bay." Lila winks.

"Thank you so, so much! I'm in your debt. I'll…I'll help you finish your assignment!" Sabrina clutches the book tightly to her chest.

Lila laughs. "You don't have to. Just return it as soon as possible." With a casual wave, Lila walks off to the sick bay, leaving Sabrina feeling much lighter.

It takes Lila mere minutes to figure out a way to extract a sick leave from the school nurse and seconds to apply it and walk out of the school scot-free.

….

Adrien is surprised to discover Lila's empty seat during French lesson. Apparently, Sabrina saw Lila being sent home sick.

The feeling of dread comes back to him full force. Could it be that she possibly heard him yesterday and now is actively avoiding him once more? Lila is just beginning to warm up to his constant badgering. The worrying thoughts continue gnawing at the edge of his conscience.

"It's probably the rain." Nino postulates. "She does seem a little sick during maths."

It eases up the knot a bit but the presence is still there. Adrien spends the rest of the class perturbed.

It is around five minutes before the end of class when Ms Bustier gives an announcement.

"Now as some of you have or have not known," There is a few snickers. "There will be an upcoming art appreciation exhibition in the upcoming fortnight. The school will be open to the public. Make sure you know your role and station for the exhibition. The school will be counting on you for the success of this event."

There is a subtle increase in excitement as five minutes is reduced to two. Ms Bustier notes the time and turns back to the class once again.

"Before I dismiss you, anyone of you are friends of Lila Rossi? I need one of you to volunteer to hand over this updated assignment and her schedule for the Art Appreciation Exhibition."

Adrien, along with the rest of the class, grows surprised when two hands are raised. One belongs to Sabrina. That is slightly predictable as Sabrina, along with Chloe, are the ones who hangs around Lila the most.

What is surprising is the fact that the second hand belongs to Nathaniel. From what he observes, Nathaniel and Lila so far never shared a personal conversation before. Since when do the two of them grow close? The feeling of apprehension is temporarily replaced with an unsettling sensation.

"Nathaniel, since you are one of the main contributors to the exhibition, I expect you to be busy. Sabrina can pass her the items. Class dismissed."

…

 _"Why have you vanished from me all these years?"_

" _I care for you deeply, I can't lie to you. The fabled witch that was driven out ten years ago was me. But I return now in another guise to meet you."_

" _I do love you. Say you love me too!"_

" _I dearly want to. But what will you do with a pariah witch like me? I was driven from the village once. I'm sure it will happen again. Don't throw away what you have just for me."_

" _This is enough for me. You are enough for me."_

" _Will you say the same thing to your betroth?"_

 _The long-haired daughter of the village leader was just beside the door leading to the backyard where the two star-crossed lovers meet. Her slender hand stiffens slightly in anticipation for his answer._

" _Never." The hand slacks and drops into the ground with the rest of her body. Tears glimmer at the rim of her coal black eyes._

 _Her feelings never did reach him. Never did matter. How can she be so blind to see the way he closes up around her? How his love of her childhood friend persists despite her friend's absence. How this persistence blinded him of her love in turn._

 _Her eyes swivel over to a chemical cabinet nearby. No matter what she does to get him, he will never reciprocate her feelings. Not in this life. Probably not in the next life either._

 _Slowly, she walks over and pours herself a generous dose of rat poison. Lifting the bowl of liquid to her lips, she contemplates her life one last time._

 _He probably wont care if she's gone. But her childhood friend would._

" _Serves you right, Mi. Serves me right too, hoping for something that is never there." She swallows the whole dose in one gulp._

Another wet, bunch up tissue joins the small pile littered around the bed. Lila sniffles and snatches another tissue from the gradually emptier tissue box. She blows on it hard and wipes more tears that appears in her eyes.

The drama is emotionally damaging. But the feeling of mirrored heartbreak is _so_ satisfying.

The only way for this to be better is watching the drama with some ice-cream. But it is a cold day and Lila is not willing to put on more weight. The effort to remove it is tedious.

A knock on the door gives a jumpstart to her heart. Lila swiftly gathers the scattered tissues and deposits them in the bin. The laptop slams shut and she wraps her duvet around her body. Nobody would assume that she's not sick in the state she's in. It's a good think that the syndromes of heartbreak look similar to having the flu.

Lila opens the door to her apartment then immediately wishes she doesn't. Adrien stands outside as wet as a drowned rat but with a radiant smile.

"Sorry about the puddles but I was caught in the rain when coming over. Sabrina asks me to help you deliver some stuff." Lila eyes his drenched state cynically. "Don't worry, my bag's waterproof. Your stuff is safe."

"Come in." Lila finally says and opens the door wider. She slinks off to grab a towel for him and returns, only to find him gazing at the family portrait. The situation hits her with great nostalgia. This feels just like her first meeting alone with Chat.

Adrien gratefully accepts the towel and this aggravates Lila further. Why must the boy who indirectly rejects her be such a nice person? She slumps into the sofa with her duvet and observes Adrien wiping himself off. After he is well dry, Adrien digs in his bag and retrieve her items along with a curious letter slotted inside the book Sabrina borrowed from her.

Lila opens the letter and starts reading. Apparently, Sabrina volunteers to deliver the items but pushes Adrien to do it due to a 'last minute emergency'. She tells her the necessary details of the assignment and then mentions about how her 'debt' in borrowing the book is somehow paid. Lila's cheeks grow warm. Sabrina somehow set up such that Adrien would visit her and she thinks that that would make her happy.

It would if it happens any time before Ladybug rats her out. But right now, Lila doesn't need _any_ reminder of Adrien or his indirect rejection.

Adrien is still standing around awkwardly when Lila finishes reading the letter.

Lila gathers her stuff and smiles politely at Adrien. "Thanks for…sending these things over. I'm sure you are busy with other plans, don't let me keep you."

"No problem." Adrien replies cheerfully. "You sure you don't have anything else for me to help with? French homework, maybe?"

"I'm good thank you." Lila replies, frowning slightly. That last statement is oddly specific.

"Oh, let me help you bring these up." Adrien holds out his hands, a gesture to let him carry her load.

"It's oka-"Lila attempts to refuse but Adrien has already transferred her load in his arms and proceed to walk towards her bedroom.

Lila examines him as he enters her bedroom. His behaviour right now is rational due to his helpful disposition but the way he navigates her place seems to indicate a degree of familiarity. Lila tries to recall the times he ever did visit her house but is unsuccessful. Only Chat Noir visits her so far in the period that she lives here.

Lila shrugs. She is not in the mood to play the suspicious detective. Lila then joins Adrien in her bedroom.

Her assignment and book is neatly placed on her desk. Lila wants to comment on this unneeded chivalry but Adrien's eager face outs her off.

"That's new." Adrien suddenly comments. He is facing Nathaniel's drawing of her. He notes the signature and frowns. "I never knew you and Nathaniel are that close."

Lila's instinct is quick to decipher the emotion in Adrien's expression. Is that jealousy? In her surprise, she allows a sliver of hope to flicker in her heart.

"We just bump into each other one day and talked. He's nice." Lila shrugs. "Gave me a sketch of my portrait."

The sliver of hope burns even brighter when Adrien continues frowning at the portrait. "I…see…"

He then turns to her. "That's nice of him. Since he volunteers to send you your stuff you guys must be close, right? Did he give you more of his sketches?" The questions seem harmless enough but Lila can detect some kind of intensity beneath it. Her heart is beating louder and faster.

Her mind suddenly replays the moment of his indirect rejection. Lila immediately attempts to squash the blooming hope with grim reality. Enough with hope. Adrien should leave soon before he invokes other emotions.

Lila politely but firmly herds Adrien out of her room and apartment, with quick thanks, and closes the door before he could get a word in. Leaning heavily on the door, she tries to calm her excited heart to a neutral state.

To counter it, she attempts to think of other things. Homework, the upcoming Art appreciation exhibition, Nathaniel, Chat Noir…

Strange enough her heartbeat starts slow down at the calming presence of Chat in her mind. Good old Chat. He is the most constant presence in her life currently. Lila wants to and does believe that the friendship that they're forming is real. It is becoming to a point where it gives her joy just to catch a glimpse of his mischievous green eyes and messy blond hair.

At that mental image, her heartrate picks up again. Startled, Lila clutches her chest. Red blooms at her cheeks. Could it be…she has a _crush on Chat Noir_?!

That realisation causes her to lose the feelings in her leg and just sit legs askew on the cool floor. When? Where? How? Lila starts tugging on her locks. This is insane!

There is a faint pacing sound on the other end of the door before footsteps are heard, fading gradually in the background. At that Lila scrambles to stand up and peer through the peephole to see the back of Adrien as he finally leaves her apartment. The sight of Adrien leaving allows her to open the floodgates of emotions and her head is swamped with many worrying thoughts.

Could it be this new crush is merely a rebound effect? Since Chat can be technically considered her closest friend as of now. It is not implausible for friendship to toe within the region of love. Or is it just a projection of her sorry state starved of attention? Her legs strides uncertainly towards her bedroom as the questions keep piling. For some reason, Lila is afraid of them getting answered.

There is a small click and Lila is now in the privacy of her bedroom. She deposited herself in her chair and face a blank wall.

"Lila, focus!" Lila closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and becomes disconnected with the world for a moment. Silence gradually ensues, causing the sound of her heartbeat to dominate her sense of hearing. Slowly, she breathes out.

The cold touch of the fox talisman beneath her collar bone brings forth a reminder of the true purpose in befriending Chat Noir. Lila opens her eyes and purse her lips slightly with distaste. Looking at the position she's in, Lila feels rather embarrassed. She is supposed to the one manipulating emotions, not let her emotions manipulate her! The root of this emotional turmoil probably starts when Lila allows herself to reciprocate Chat's friendship. The indirect rejection from Adrien doesn't help either.

Her situation is yet to turn into an ugly mess if she can distance herself emotionally from Chat Noir and Adrien. Else it could be a hindrance. Chat could be a hindrance.

Unless she can get him on her side.

'You can still persuade him to choose you.' Whispers a hopeful voice. 'He is your friend. There's still a chance.'

Lila's eyes glance briefly at Sabrina's letter on her desk and Nathaniel's drawing on her wall. She sighs and rub her temples, letting her elbows rest on her desk top.

It's best to see if he can be persuaded to her cause as soon as possible. If he is still loyal to Ladybug, he is just another obstacle she needs to eliminate. The idea left a bad taste in her mouth and a small tear in her heart, but her lips thins with determination.

….

Lila was at her laptop, designing a flyer for the upcoming Art Appreciation Exhibition, when Chat came swinging by as usual. However, Lila was acting strange when she saw him. She still greeted him with the usual smile and teasing remark but there felt to be some sort of façade behind it. Her smile felt too practiced and her remarks, dry. She then told him to not disturb her for a while until she finishes her flyer. It is not unusual for her to do that sometime but Chat has a suspicion that this time, she's using it as a form of excuse to avoid him for a moment.

The silence stretched on as Lila works on her flyer and became more uncomfortable as time goes by. Unable to take silence any longer, Chat ignores her initial request and fills it in with random small talks about his day. He occasionally glances at Lila's portrait on the wall with a weird expression. Lila somehow tolerates this and continues editing the design of the flyer without a single pause. Chat's eyebrows furrow at her indifference.

When Lila finally interrupts his ramblings with a question, the situation becomes even more surreal.

"Say, are you and Ladybug…close?"

"Close? Well, me…Ladybug…uh…"

Once upon a time, Chat would not hesitate to declare their close relationship as vigilante partners or even exaggerate it to a point where it seems that the relationship is deeper that what it looks. There is a flashback to a time where he boasted brazenly about his closeness with the famous superheroine to a potential competitor. _That_ did not turn out well in the end.

Right now, Chat is at loss at how to explain his bond with Ladybug. It is also partially because Ladybug is not much in his thoughts nowadays and to suddenly jerk his attention to Ladybug threw him right off. They are partners, sure. But are they close?

"I know you and Ladybug are partners and all but are you guys like personally close?" Lila is now faced away from her laptop screen, giving her full attention to Chat's reply. It is a stark contrast to her indifference with his presence pre-question.

Even so, her expression gives nothing of her internal state away. Chat struggles with himself for a moment.

"What brought this on?" Seriously, what is with his friends and unexpected personal questions? First Nino, then Lila.

"Just curious." Lila answers breezily but the deliberation of the question is not lost on Chat.

"Could it be… you're _jealous_?" Chat teases, wriggling an eyebrow. Lila merely roll her eyes and continues to look expectant. He finally sighs and attempt to explain their bond.

"Well, me and Ladybug are close I guess. But not personally close. It's like…I can trust her with my life, you know? But I don't know her favourite colour, her hobbies or even where she studies. _However_ ," Chat continues firmly. "that all don't matter because I fell in love with her as she's kind, honest and brave."

Everything Lila is not.

Lila's neutral expression somehow feels more forced and she turns back to face her laptop screen again.

"Well…that's great I guess." Lila says brightly. Unknown to Chat, a slight frown is tugging at the edge of her lips. "But you do know she likes someone else, right?"

At that Chat's faux ears perk up. "You're kidding, right? Who? I mean, she never seems to give any indication that she likes a special someone!"

At that Lila laughs. There is a subtle touch of hysteria in her laughter which Chat sensed but does not catch. "To think that you spend the most time with Ladybug and not know this?" Lila turns to stare Chat straight into his eyes.

"She likes Adrien Agreste."

There is a moment of silence punctuated only with the sounds of traffic and pedestrians below.

Lila expects to see his faux ears droop, a slight frown to mar his ever-present grin or a slump of his shoulders. Anything to express sorrow or defeat. However, to her astonishment, he looks more vibrant than ever. His grin transforms into a full-blown smile and he nearly bounces around the room.

"Really? No kidding! You think she seriously likes me-I mean, Adrien? That's great!"

Lila can only lean back on her chair with confusion. "I…I thought you like Ladybug."

"I do! I mean…" Chat attempts to school his features to be gloomier but is unsuccessful. "That's too bad. I do like her. But I think this Adrien Agreste might be a good match for her. I mean, Ladybug likes him, right? Good for him."

"After all you've said and done, that's _it_?" Lila stares at him with incredulity. Her hands grow clammy. Chat is not reacting accordingly. How is she supposed to read his reaction as?

While Lila is wading through a mist of disbelief, Chat receives a call from Ladybug. There seems to be trouble elsewhere. Chat notes it down with a silly smile which the clueless Ladybug finds stranger than usual. After he ended the call, Chat climbs to the edge of the window sill. It is then Lila finally snaps out of her panic thoughts and stands up abruptly.

"Wait!" She cries out.

"Sorry Lila but this cat got to scram. See you!" With a huge leap, Chat exits her bedroom and blends into the traffic below.

Lila scrambles towards the window, her hands braced against the sill. Chat has long disappeared.

"No, nononono!" Did she assume wrongly? Is Chat Noir really in love with Ladybug? How can he be so accepting in having a rival?

A small glimmer of hope for something to develop between them is enveloped by the looming threat of Chat Noir being an obstacle to her plans against Ladybug. The magnitude of his love for Ladybug is an essential pivot for Lila to manipulate Chat into feeling intense jealously and hatred for the spotted superheroine. Now that the trump card for Chat's loyalty is useless, what else can she do to obtain Chat Noir's loyalty?

….

It is some time before Lila manages to rouse herself from the confounding shattering of expectation. Events may not go according to expectation but there _must_ be other ways to bring him to her side. With that consoling thought, Lila gathers enough energy for her to sit down in front of her computer and continue designing the flyer for the school's Art Appreciation Exhibition.

The lazy afternoon transforms into a gentle evening. Lila finally finishes part of her duties in the Art Appreciation Exhibition. It is then her stomach gives a rumble when Lila realises she has not yet had dinner. The afternoon excitement and subsequent depression causes her to neglect her appetite. She then fetches her keys and purse and walks out to a nearby convenience store for a quick bite.

Lila is on her way back when she spots silhouettes on top of the building to her left. Soft but distinct voices are heard to which Lila reacts by pressing herself closer to the wall. Her ears are trained to sieve out discernible words from the hushed conversation. Her lips thinned as she finally realises the identity of the silhouettes.

"My lady, that was a truly spectacular idea you had just now. Simply amazing!" Chat is singing praises amongst the sudden quiet night atmosphere. Not just for anyone. Three guesses _who_.

"Chat, what's gotten hold on you?" Ladybug's confusion is apparent. "You're being more…flirty than ever!"

"A little bird told me some…interesting news." Chat gleefully answers. "I heard-"

"That's nice and all," Ladybug interrupts him. "Anyway, I want to talk to you about the rebirth thing."

She's straight to business kind of person, isn't she? Lila silently fumes at Ladybug's careless dismissal of Chat's news.

"Merry Weather came back again just now. So far two akumas have been reborn." Ladybug states sombrely.

"But we still managed to purify them. I don't see how is rebirth a problem. It's just like how we deal with other new akumas." Chat assures Ladybug.

"It can be a problem if Hawkmoth still has hold over them. What if all these villains we defeat still have bits of Hawkmoth's influence which Hawkmoth can manipulate anytime? Imagine," Ladybug says grimly. "These ex-villains turning at the same time and attacking us."

That is indeed a horrifying prospect and Chat could only greet the preposition with uneasy silence.

"Especially Volpina." At that, Lila flattens herself further towards the wall. She holds her breath with anticipation bubbling at the pit of her stomach.

"We don't know how far Hawkmoth's influence is for all the past and future akumas. But I think Volpina is one of the villains we should be especially careful about. She has the most grudge towards us. ("Only you, ladybug," Lila sings under her breath. "Only you.") She will be one of the first to go at us once she is reborn and her attacks can be the most fatal. I think you feel the same way too."

The silhouette of Ladybug turns to face Chat Noir.

"I saw you hanging out with Lila a couple of times now. She seems to be at ease with you nowadays." A silent question hangs in the air.

"Uh, well…yes! I kind of thought the same so I created this plan to monitor her." Chat answers proudly. "I thought if I were to attempt befriending her, I have an excuse to check up on her and try to change her feelings about you."

There is a sharp unpleasant stabbing sensation at her heart as those words pours out from Chat's mouth. Lila already has an inkling of his true intention in trying to obtain her friendship the moment Chat first knocked at her window. However, hearing Chat revealing first hand that very intention feels like a very hard blow. Coldness runs through her veins, spreading towards the rest of her body. Sluggishly, Lila steps back from the wall. Her heart churns with a myriad of negative emotions yet her face remains strangely blank.

The silhouettes continue with their conversation as Lila walks back home, her hands griping her belongings a little harder than usual.

"While I admire your proactiveness, I think that move is quite risky." Ladybug frowns. "She might figure out your motivation and that might hasten her rebirth."

Chat deflates at the unpleasant truth. "She will be livid. But, that is if she finds out."

"Chat, Volpina fooled me twice using the exact same trick." Ladybug warns him. "She's smart and _will_ find out eventually."

She gives him a concerned look before jumping off the rooftop and swinging off into the distance. Chat stares into the night scenery, frowning slightly.

Lila meanwhile arrives back to her apartment and closes the door behind her gently with shaking hands. She walks leisurely to her bedroom, sits on her chair, and faces the open window for a moment.

The very same window Chat came through when he first visited as a 'friend'.

In the flurry of positive emotions and interactions with Chat, Lila has put her suspicion of Chat being friendly just for Ladybug's sake at the back of her mind. She starts to delude herself that Chat has genuine friendship with her. She's already deep into denial and the ugly mess that she tries to avoid is already there. It had always been there when she starts thinking Chat as a friend, when she attempts to find ways to spare him from her evil plans, when she tries to sway him to her side.

It is only when she realises that all of it is an act- Chat Noir, Lila's friend, a fictional figure- when she finally sees the truth; she's deep in, way past the point of being able to backpedal from a huge sticky and ugly situation.

Adrien likes Ladybug. Chat Noir likes Ladybug. In the end, Ladybug always will be the one tugging heartstrings of all the people in Paris. She's all alone in her one-woman battle against the heroine. Not even Sabrina nor Nathaniel could and would side with her.

With barely controlled anger, Lila tears up Sabrina's letter into small paper flakes into her wastebasket.

" **The first person to know would be my partner."**

Nathaniel's portrait is tossed soon after into the same basket.

" **She likes Adrien Agreste."**

Lila throws herself on her chair, her anger still bubbling beneath the surface. She glanced momentarily at her laptop.

 **Art Appreciation Exhibition! Come down and see the product of gifted young minds!**

It is then a figurative gear is finally placed in a precise position, causing all the cogs in her mind to turn smoothly. Something just clicks and Lila's plan is now complete. An evil smirk forms.

"Well," Lila murmurs, her hands still quivering from anger. "Nowhere to go but forward. Thank you Chat for all that lovely time but _this_ fox's hungry for revenge and the time for hunt is _now_."

Her hands are quick to grab onto the handle of the open window panes and Lila shuts the window with a sharp _thwack!_

…

 **A/N: Was listening to Deliver Us from the Prince of Egypt movie. Love the mother's vocals.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter? Do you detect any discrepancies in the writing style? I got part of this chapter written before I grew lazy. Can guess up to which part is it? If so, I do need to revise my writing style -_-"**

 **BTW may need a new free writing software as my Microsoft Docs is expiring soon. Any suggestions? I heard LibraDocs is good.**

 **May peace be with you,**

 **SKH**


	7. Looking Under the Underneaths

**A/N: Just wondering...anyone who is reading this, a Chat/AdrienXVolpina/ Lila Shipper? No...? Just me...? Okay, I'll go hide in that nice hole over there. *Hides* On hind side, it probably means that you people are here for the story, right? I hope I meet your expectations ^^**

 **First of all, sorry I got this chapter out so late. Writing this chapter is very frustrating. I can't seem to write it in an engaging and chronological manner. I end up using a trick I've seen on other stories. In addition, I got tuition and recently, relief teaching to tide over until I get a permanent job. Kids in large groups are scary o.o**

 **Anyways, I got to get the chapter out before September cause I'm going to Italy, to accompany my sister for a conference! :DDD Any recommendations? I'll probably be able to write Lila in a more realistic way after this trip...maybe.**

 **I would like to thank those who take time off to read this and especially so for those who reviewed.**

 **Psssst. Some of you might want to read till the end. Got some extra stuff there.**

 **...**

 **Looking Under the Underneaths.**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

 _Annual Art Exhibition Day. 11.07 am._

Adrien does not understand a lot of things in his young life. He does not understand math (sometimes). He does not understand his father. He also does not understand why some perceive art as deep as life. To him, the clay statues and metallic wire structures are just… clay statues and metallic wire structures. What kind of meaning are you supposed to find from them?

That is why, to him, the annual art exhibition is merely another event that is nothing more than a typical school event. But something makes this year's Annual Art Exhibition a little more thrilling.

There is a loud explosion at the top of the block next to the hall and parade square. Crowds and many other individuals scattered here and there are streaming out into the parade square to observe the spectacle unfolding before them. Adrien is amongst that crowd.

The dust from the impact that produces the explosion slowly thins to reveal two silhouettes connected by a solid line. The crowd gasps dramatically.

Adrien's eyes widen with disbelief as the last of the dust is filtered away by the wind. Ladybug and Lila Rossi are both on top of that block and clutching onto a pole. Ladybug basically looms over Lila while the latter is on the ground, curled over the pole. The spotted lady is leaning heavily on the pole. The sharp end of the pole is visible just behind Lila's figure, drenched with dark red.

Adrien may not understand a lot of things in his life and this situation is another thing added to it.

…

 _A week before. 11.15 pm_

The moon shines proudly in the Paris night sky, illuminating the whole city with a surreal glow. Everything in Paris is still as the populace winds down to rest for the night. Only two shadows which flitters against the moonlit buildings, moves. A line of moonlit shines on their faces for a second to reveal the faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two vanish into the dark a second later.

"I heard," Chat says as the two heroes of Paris leap from rooftops to rooftop. "I heard that a certain spotted lady has her heart stolen by a devilish handsome blond model."

"I'm not interested in gossip Chat." Ladybug deadpans. It is a few seconds before she processes the sentence Chat had just utter. "Wait- what?!"

"The lady knows something, it seems." There is a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Tell me, do you know of what I just spoke of?"

"If you speak in a less grandeur manner, maybe everyone can understand." Ladybug rolls her eyes.

The two eventually slows down and balance themselves on top of a slanted roof. Ladybug can't help but feel a bit if apprehension at Chat's comment. Does it mean what she thought it would? Or is Chat merely ignorant of the fact and just messing with her? Ladybug is dying to confirm it but Chat's knowing smile makes her feel highly reluctant. Eventually her curiosity won.

"Okay, tell me who is this 'spotted' lady and the blond model you spoke off?" Ladybug's eyes subtly flicker to Chat's hair. It's also blond.

"It should be obvious who the lady is. But for the blond model, maybe less so. I presume you have heard of the name Adrien Agreste?"

With that Ladybug froze. "Adrien…Adrien who? Who told you that I like Adrien Agreste?"

"A little bird gave me some hints." More like a fox, he muses. "And come to think about it, you seem to be rather anxious when Adrien was in danger. Could it be…?" The rest of Chat's sentence is muffled by Ladybug's hands.

"What are you talking about? Me? Anxious? Psssshhh, you must be seeing things." Ladybug laughs uncomfortably. "I'm always anxious when anyone is in danger. And Adrien? I don't think I know him. Not at all!"

With that Chat looks confused. "Are you sure? Isn't he the guy you saved from Volpina? Besides, I'm sure you at least have a passing glance. His picture is kind of everywhere."

In fact, Adrien's face is right in front of Ladybug on a huge advertisement behind Chat which fortunately, Chat is oblivious to.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know Adrien Agreste." Ladybug has managed to mask her nervousness. However, her body is still tense. "Personally, that is. And I surely don't have a crush on him."

There is a pang in her heart for lying to her partner in arms but Ladybug convinces herself it is for the best. If anyone figures out a connection between her and Adrien, her cover will be blown and Adrien himself will be the target for her enemies. And her enemies are constantly spawning _everywhere_.

Chat's ears and tail droop at that revelation. "Maybe I jumped the gun on this one."

"Yeah, you did." Ladybug could only pat his shoulder in comfort. And a hidden apology. "I got to go now. Got chores to do. I'll see you again for patrol?"

"Sure." Chat replies, still disheartened. Ladybug turns away from his gloomy gaze, a shred of guilt still plaguing her heart, and swings off.

With Ladybug's denial, Chat recalls the time Lila shares with him her assumptions on Ladybug's crush. She seemed _so_ sure and Lila tends to be _very_ perceptive. He then remembers that that probably happens a week ago. And that he left her in mid-sentence as well.

Oh no.

He takes out his phone to check the time and whistles. It is late. Lila won't mind if he postpones his little visit a little later, would she? Besides, there's nothing urgent to compel him to come. If she does need to see him, she might have approached him during the last few days. With that rationalised, Chat feels a bit more at ease and resolves to visit her as soon as possible.

It still does not level out a tiny speck of anxiety trapped at the edge of his heart though. He takes off with a dash and flips in mid-air, to dive within the shadows of Paris and disappear.

Unnoticed by the heroes of Paris, a figure is observing the two in the umbra of her surrounding structures from afar. The moment Ladybug departs, Lila Rossi unwinds herself from the wall she was leaning on and strides towards Ladybug's general direction. She pauses for a moment to cast an expressionless glance at Chat Noir's retreating figure then turns back and goes off in a sprint.

…

 _3 days before. 9.05 pm._

The window remains closed after his soft knocks. Chat leans back on his haunches and contemplates his options for now.

Despite feeling guilty for not visiting Lila sooner, Chat only manages to bring himself to knock on her window a few days later. It had been a tiring few days with the Annual Art Exhibition just around the corner. Being a 'strapping young man' as his peers, he had been exploited to lift the heavy loads.

With all that heavy lifting, Chat could hardly do his normal patrol duty. He did request time off from Ladybug and is planning to rest the day away. However, with his body out of commission, his mind begins to run rampant. The indirect rejection from Ladybug begins to replay in his brain and soon, a multitude of questions and what ifs are cascading out like a waterfall. Along the tide of thoughts, Chat recalls his resolve to visit Lila as soon as possible. The pressure of guilt returns which causes Chat to finally push his sluggish body out of bed and into the streets of Paris, towards Lila's home.

And thus, the dilemma of the closed window. Chat peers inside. So far, the room seems void of anyone. He also notices it is void of Nathaniel's sketch which for some reason, pleases him greatly.

Chat then decides to knock harder on the window pane which is met with silence. He is about to knock again when there is a slight movement at the corner of his eyes, coming from the bed. The wrinkled pile of blanket is pulled down slightly to reveal a sleeping Lila. His right ear twitch at the sight.

She looks somewhat adorable with closed eyes and a calm face. Her eyebrows furrow slightly and the blanket is pulled up to cover her head once more. She burrows herself deeper into the warm sanctuary under her blanket. Chat can't help but let his eyes get transfixed by her sleeping face. His cheeks burn with warmth.

She's cute in this rare moment. There's no mask hiding her true emotions, no need to read in between her actions, just pure sleep. Chat allows himself to ogle at her sleeping figure for a few more minutes until he realises that it is rather creepy to observe people when they are asleep and unaware. He shakes his head violently to awaken himself and decides to leave for now. He rather not disturbs her slumber.

Unknown to Chat, the moment he disappears from the window, olive green eyes peer out from under the blanket. Lila is completely awake. She eases herself out from the bundle of cloths and sits on her bed, dwelling at the closed window for a moment. Something catches her attention and she giggles softly to herself.

Silly cat. He does not notice that the window is unlocked.

Lila sobers almost instantly at that thought. It is probably a good thing that he did not discover the unlocked latch and let himself in. Lila could no longer bear the idea of allowing Ladybug's devoted spy in and attempting to re-establish connections. Never again will Chat Noir trick her.

She purses her lips as an epiphany invades her mind. Lila lifts herself of her bed and walks leisurely towards the closed window. With deft fingers, she locks it.

"There won't be anything left for him to salvage." Lila mutters to herself. "Not after I'm gone."

For her to defeat Ladybug, Lila must die by Ladybug's hands. Her end will be in glorious battle. Lila starts dreaming of days of remorse and regret by those around after her death.

The window remains closed for the rest of the week.

….

 _Annual Art Exhibition Day. 11.08 am._

The pole is slowly pulled out from Lila's body. It slides out easily, with an ugly sounding 'shluck'. Beads of blood is dripping on the concrete ground. Ladybug straightens herself, pole planted on the ground. Lila falls on her hands, kneeling while clutching her middle. Both girls are panting, Ladybug out of exertion and Lila out of her rapidly weakening body.

The pole is lifted and brought down harshly against Lila's form, causing a sickening crack to echo around school. Lila buckles under all that force but refuse to collapse. She lifts her face up and stare defiantly at Ladybug. Ladybug repeatedly beats Lila with the pole. Each strike causes the crowd below to become more restless. After the third strike, someone yells out, "Murder!"

That results in an outbreak of arguments across the congregation. Some starts questioning the morals of Paris' heroine while other defends her behaviour as probably more than meets the eye. The exchange of opinions becomes more heated as Ladybug continues beating Lila up.

"Ladybug! What are you doing?" The pouring of chatter pauses momentarily when Chat appears and calls out to Ladybug. The crowd now watches with intense concentration as Chat walks up to the controversial scene.

"Here, let me hold on to that." Chat attempts to remove the pole away from Ladybug but she shies away from his offering hand. Ladybug continues to stare at Chat Noir silently. His instinct is screaming that there is something very off about her behaviour. Why won't she speak?

His ears twitch as an idea avail itself. He backs off slightly, hands raised in the air. "I won't hurt you, Ladybug. You know I won't." He assuages her. Ladybug remains silent though her eyes are now distracted at his show of compliance. Her grip on her pole loosens just a smidge. Chat Noir's pupils dilates with anticipation.

Within a blink of many eyes, Chat hands darts towards the pole to snatch it. The moment his fingers touch the pole, it disintegrates into a cloud of dust. Ladybug, along with Lila, is also swept away in the cloud of dust, leaving no traces of their presence. No droplets of blood, no weapon, nothing.

His heart squeezes itself at the revelation. Volpina is back.

There is an overwhelming urge to seek out Lila and rationalize the whole incident as anything else other than Vopina's comeback. But Chat knows that it is a fool's errand. Right now, the public needs to know the truth and Ladybug is probably in danger as he announces this to the crowd. He vanishes afterwards with a backflip off the building.

The crowd breaks into chaotic chatter at the mention of another villain. Many teachers are now attempting to herd the crowd back into the hall to continue the Annual Art Exhibition as per schedule. Some are calling the police to investigate the matter. Meanwhile, the rest of the student helpers are send back to their duties, no pauses for discussion.

Nino is about to join the rest of the students and resuming his duties when he realises that the student mass is short of one blond guy.

"Have anyone seen Adrien?"

"Have anyone seen Lila?" Sabrina seems to be in a similar predicament though behaving in a more hysterical manner. Nino can understand why after the latest incident.

"She's probably in the toilet." Nathaniel offers as he passes them by. "Adrien too probably. I saw him heading off in that general direction. I'll probably help you guys find them but I got to scram." He glances pointedly at the impatient teacher near the exhibits.

Nino notices a couple of teachers staring at them too. "It's best we find them after this mess of crowd is sorted out." Sabrina nods in agreement.

….

 _2 days before. 6.34 pm._

Patrol has to be cut short for today. There is simply no way she can protect the streets of Paris and complete her duties for the Annual Art Exhibition at the same time. Seems like Chat Noir also has his own business to attend to. Everyone's busy these past few days, Ladybug muses.

Ladybug is a mere few meters away from home when she hears a familiar voice panicking and shouting for help. It seems to be coming from a few blocks from her left. She finishes an arc and let her yoyo wind itself around a pole to her left, in mid-air. With a strong tug of a string, Ladybug manages to curve to her left and continues on swinging until she lands on a rooftop near to the source of voice.

She looks around for a bit until she realises that the cry is coming from in between the two building, the narrow strip of alley down below. Without hesitation, she leaps into the darken space in between.

Ladybug lands gracefully, a hand on the ground to steady her landing. The moment she lifts her head to observe her surroundings, tiny hairs on her neck straightens. The situation seems unusual. There seems to be an obvious lack of crime here. In fact, there is an obvious lack of people.

Ladybug continues looking around as she straightens herself up. Her eyes become privy to any little movement, priming herself is this was to be a case of ambush. Not that she has ever been in one. A blotch of yellow caught her eye and Ladybug notices the yellow envelope. There is her name written clearly in block letters on it. Her curiosity grows.

Ladybug flips open the envelope and gently slide the note out with two slender fingers. She opens the folded note and starts reading its content.

 _Dear Ladybug,_

 _I have watched you from afar and admire you for as long as I can remember. And this have allowed me to know your secret. I do hope you would grant me a favour in allowing me to meet you at the Annual Art Exhibition at around noon. I will be by the shed next to the storage facility. I really hope you would be able to come._

 _A Secret Admirer,_

 _A.A_

Ladybug's blood chills temporarily when the writer tells her of his awareness of her secret. Her eyes skim through the rest of the paragraph, a feeling of dread crawling up her gut. Is this person some sort of deranged stalker or an obsessive fan who is attempting to blackmail her in giving herself to them?

Only when she finally reads the initial when she finally places that familiar voice. Blue eyes grow wide and ladybug quickly covers her mouth to muffle her gasp.

Was it Adrien who sent her this letter?

A plethora of emotions immediately churns in her heart as thoughts in her mind.

 _Dread._ Does he know her secret identity? Will that put him in danger now?

 _Bliss._ Could it be possible that he likes her back if he knows that she's Marinette? Does it mean that she can finally confess to him with reciprocation?

 _Suspicion_. This sounds almost too good to be true. If he does know, why didn't he attempt to approach Marinette first? Is the letter truly from Adrien Agreste?

Ladybug reads the letter again. A frown is marring the edge of her lips. Her eyebrows furrow as she is attempting to make sound judgement. Her decision goes back and forth between listening to her heart and going for the invitation or listening to her head and ignoring it. The chaos of emotions and thoughts does not help in giving her a clear answer either. It is when her eyes caught the initials again when her heart finally won out.

Ladybug nods to her decision before sliding the note back into the envelope which she tucks in her pocket. She then whips out her yoyo and flies into the air once more. Hopefully, Adrien is the secret admirer and the situation will turn out well.

Opposite the very same alley, a girl in a fox costume melts out from the darkness of another alley. She notes the barely concealed excitement bubbling beneath the surface of the spotted heroine as she swings away. A smirk graces her lips.

…

 _Annual Art Exhibition Day. 11.23 am._

A petite figure enters the girl's toilet and Ladybug exits discreetly in turn. She surveys her surroundings before letting go a sigh. It is lucky that the whole block is void of any people at this time. Silently, Ladybug thanks her friend, Alya, for taking over her duties particularly on the day that it matters most. She also whispers an apology for lying to her best friend about her 'sickness'. Lately, it seems that lies are just rolling off her tongue.

Ladybug looks up as she walks warily towards the shed. It is then she realises that the toilet she was using is in the storage facility. Was it just a coincidence or did the secret admirer truly takes in such consideration as part of the plan?

Either way, whoever sent that letter must have deep knowledge of the school and its event. Perhaps it could be a staff…or even a student? Ladybug slaps her cheeks furiously to shake out any dreamy thoughts of Adrien Agreste instantly. Her mind has been continuously supplying her with reasons of the 'secret admirer' being Adrien Agreste ever since she read the letter. The list of reasons just grew when she is patrolling Paris as Ladybug and especially when she's ogling the back of Adrien's head in class as Marinette. The list fed her hope and Ladybug is almost skipping as she nears the shed.

Her hope, however, starts fluctuating by the lack of presence as the minutes passes by. Could it be his duties keeping him? Or is this truly just a mean prank? Is it wise following her heart and accepting a meeting with a stranger?

Her Ladybug device is suddenly ringing. Ladybug is about to flip open her device when someone calls out her name. She tenses, her back straight and her heart beating wildly. The device is instantly silenced and stowed back in her pocket.

"Ladybug? Is that really you?"

Adrien? Ladybug turns slightly to face a blond boy who is staring back at her with a hopeful look. His face instantly brightens as he recognise her. He walks to her slowly, as though approaching a shy creature. Ladybug finally faces him fully; her body still tense with anticipation.

"Yes, I…I'm Ladybug." She hopes Marinette's stutter will not emerge in her tense state. "Was it you who sent the letter?" She pulls out the yellow envelope and shows it to him.

Familiarity instantly colour his eyes. Little by little, Ladybug is relaxing. It seems that this all could be a harmless request by a fan. She tucks the envelope back in her pocket.

"You know, I was a little alarmed by the 'secret' that you've discovered. Care to tell me?" Ladybug crosses her arms.

At that Adrien blushes and smiles sheepishly at Ladybug. "Actually, that was just a bait to get you here. I know you wouldn't consider coming if I have nothing important to offer you. I'm sorry for that bit of deception."

Ladybug knows that she would probably feel rather strongly about being lied to. But Adrien's adorable pout and her feelings for him clouds the anger that should be. In addition, Ladybug is not exactly a shining example of honesty as of lately. She waves his apology away with her hand.

"It's okay. I understand."

With that Adrien's face transforms once more to the handsome cheerful look that Marinette has always admired. Ladybug is starting to feel lightheaded with the attention and look Adrien is giving her.

"Just so you know, I really do respect you a lot." Adrien says solemnly. "And if I could, I would want to fight by your side as well, even if my role is insignificant."

His confession is starting to push the blood to her cheeks. A part of her squeals inwardly with glee. This feels just like a scene out of a perfect romance movie.

"So, I have…this request. You have every right to reject this, turn away or even avoid me after this."

Her cheeks are now full-blown red. Her hands clutch her arms in a tight grip with hope. Could he be confessing…

"Will you show me your identity?" Adrien meets her eyes with a soul-piercing stare.

…not his feelings, no. But his request momentarily wipes away the giddy feelings of bliss. Her eyes stare back at him sharply.

"Why would you want to know?"

The shy smile returns and Adrien rubs his arm nervously. "It's just…you're alone balancing your role as a superheroine and as a normal citizen. I want to be your support not just when you're in your mask but even when you're out of it. Besides, I just want to see your miraculous up close."

His earnest remarks and puppy dog eyes overcomes the last of her suspicion and common sense. She lets her heart take over in stride.

Hesitantly, her hands reach for her right earring. She touches the cool red spotted surface for a moment. Her hand is tensed, ready to pull out one of the pair of her miraculous. Adrien's green eyes widen with anticipation.

Something dark cut across her vision as she is just about to take off her right earring. It hits a surprised Adrien, causing him to vanish into dust particles. Something instantly clicks.

This is clearly Volpina's work. She has tricked her once more.

Volpina's back!

The dark thing bounces a few paces away and rolls to a stop. Chat jumps down from the top of the storage facility from where he has been observing the whole meeting and collects his baton. He turns to give Ladybug a knowing look.

"He is _clearly_ someone you would not mind revealing your identity to huh?" With that he flashes Ladybug a smirk. Ladybug can only hold her hands up in defeat.

"How did you find me?"

"I did call you, but you didn't pick up." Ladybug shrugs as Chat wriggles an eyebrow. "But strangely enough, I was in luck; your ringing device is near enough for me to detect."

"I thought he already knows my secret identity." Ladybug attempts to justify her actions. And wipe away that infuriating grin. His _I-was-right_ attitude is starting to grate on her nerves. But knowing that she's also in the wrong causes her to give him some leeway.

The banter is cut short as an orange figure jumps in between them, a few metres away. Her face is a mask of calm but both of the heroes can see she's vibrating with anger. Ladybug falls into a fighting stance at her approach while Chat faces her sadly.

"Bravo Chat, you have seen through my illusion." She congratulates him sarcastically. "You better hold on to him, Ladybug. He may be of use yet."

"Lila, why are you doing this?" Chat asks earnestly.

Volpina grew angry at the mention of her name. " _Don't_ say that. You have no right to call me that, Chat Noir. Not after your deception!"

Ladybug mutters "Oh, snap!" Looks like this cat is kicked out from the bag.

"What…wait…how?"

Volpina laughs. "Even your statement is proof of your guilt. Don't try to deny it! You should know that this trickster won't be tricked for long. I happen to overhear your plans. In the end, all that friendship? Just for Ladybug. _Just_ for _Ladybug_. Again," Volpina addresses Ladybug. "You better hold on to him. No dog is more loyal than your cat." Volpina then whips out he flute-staff.

"Too bad his loyalty can't save you in the end. FROM ME!"

With that statement, Volpina splits herself into two figures. "Catch me if you can!" The two Volpinas sprint off into opposite directions, leaving the two heroes momentarily puzzled.

"I take the right, you take the left!" Ladybug shouts out and races off to catch her copy of Volpina. Chat follows suit in the other direction.

Chat's Volpina continues to rush outside the school out onto the main road. With a huge jump, she lands on top of an apartment and leaps off building by building into the distance. Chat Noir mimics her movement. It is when they pass the Eiffel tower when his instincts tell him that this Volpina he's chasing is not the real one. He slows down, causing the Volpina he has been chasing to stop as well. Chat Noir examines her for a moment and starts to turn away. Volpina realises that her deceit is discovered and attempts to stop him.

"You do know it's useless to turn back right? You have no idea where Ladybug went."

"Not if I call her." He whips out his baton-phone device. Volpina frowns.

"Chat, listen here." Volpina looks solemn for a moment. "I know you are still loyal to Ladybug but does our connection mean so little to you?"

That causes Chat to pause in dialling Ladybug's number. He's listening.

"You, me, we make a great team. I know you love Ladybug but she doesn't love you. In fact, I'd say you've been getting the shorter end of the deal, working with Ladybug. You should work with me instead. I won't underestimate you. I won't treat you like a nuisance. I will treat you like a true partner. What _you_ deserve." She holds out a hand. "Why don't we put behind this whole faux friendship thing and make a new start? Leave Ladybug and join me."

Volpina looks surprised at the look Chat is giving her. He looks determined. "Ladybug is my partner and I won't abandon her. Besides," He casts a stern look at Volpina. "Lila Rossi is my friend. Not Volpina." With those words, he leaps away in search of the spotted heroine.

Volpina's face melts into sorrow. "In the end, Ladybug is always first to you." She whispers to herself. "Does our relationship mean so little?" She closes her eyes as a flock of pigeons fly past, causing her to disintegrate into dust.

…

Ladybug and Volpina is full out battling each other on the street when Chat Noir finally found them. He thankfully notes that the pedestrians are wise enough to move away from the heat of the battle. He examines the two females fighting and knew it would be hopeless and very dangerous to delve into the cat fight (despite him being the cat). There must be some way he can help Ladybug trap Volpina so that they can get the akumatized item off her.

His eyes wander around the vicinity. It is then he realises that there is a bunch of poles protruding out from a construction area nearby. A familiar memory replays in his mind. Chat Noir clench his fist. She's going to be trapped like a fox. He needs to get Ladybug into this.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir gestures at the construction area to Ladybug who replies with a nod, managing to dodge just in time as Volpina's staff sliced the air just centimetres beside her.

He invokes cataclysm, and with the power in his right hand, he starts running towards the building. Meanwhile, Ladybug is attempting to move the fight nearer to the construction area without Volpina noticing.

Chat is a few steps away from the construction when Ladybug comes flying into him, causing Chat to trip and land onto the semi-developed building within the pole structures. Ladybug's figure bounces away on top of the next building, unconscious. Volpina looks on, with a satisfied smirk.

The fragile building groans with his weight as Chat sits up, a hand rubbing furiously at his head. Unfortunately, his other charged hand makes contact with the delicate building causing cracks to snake away in all directions. Chat only realises this too late. The whole undeveloped building starts to collapse, causing Chat Noir to fall into the cascade of building chunks.

Volpina's victorious smile is transformed into a horrified expression as Chat is swallowed into the disintegrating debris of plaster and bricks. She instantly dashes towards Chat Noir but the building collapses too fast, blowing Volpina away before she could get to Chat. She dusts herself off hurriedly and dove into the cluster of bricks and plaster, searching for Chat.

She manages to catch sight of blond hair and hastily shoves the remains of the collapse building off the buried person. After she removes the last piece of debris off him, Volpina stands back with surprise. Adrien's injured face is revealed amidst the mess of debris.

"Volpina, _stand back_." Ladybug's voice warns her from behind. Apparently, she has finally shaken herself out of the temporary unconscious state. She has her yoyo ready in hand. "Don't you dare put a finger on Chat."

Volpina's scheming mind and fingers work faster that what she can consciously comprehend. Volpina slowly picks up a body from the ground and turn to Ladybug, Chat Noir unconscious in her arms. Her flute- staff is subtly dismissed.

"Chat is my friend. I'll attend to him." Volpina holds Chat closer to her. "You worry about Adrien first." She then steps aside to reveal Adrien.

"What did you do?" Venom laced Ladybug's words.

Volpina does not need to act concerned at all. "Chat is my friend." She repeats. "I'll help him. You help Adrien." With that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Ladybug ends up calling an ambulance and facilitates in escorting Adrien to the hospital. While all of that is happening, Volpina watches the movement from a nearby tower. Volpina's hand tightens around Chat and Chat's figure blows away in a mist of sand.

Confusion is still hounding her thoughts. But somewhere in her subconscious, the truth is revealed. Volpina summons her flute- staff and plays a tune.

"Hey Lila! How are you?"

"Hey Lila! Mind if I visit for a bit?"

Volpina breathes in and out for a moment before turning behind. A copy of Adrien and Chat Noir is both staring back at her, grinning.

"What's wrong Lila?"

"Cat got your tongue?"

The two copies start approaching her. They eventually overlap and merge into one image; Chat without his mask on.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Adrien's face sadly looks back at Volpina's.

Volpina wipes the illusion away, eyes wide with understanding.

….

 **A/N: I had a hard time finding a good music to listen to while writing this piece. But good thing I jot down all the important scenes. So the mood is somewhat consistent..?**

 **I did write a scene where Lila interacts with Sabrina and Nathaniel but I have no idea where to insert it in the overall narrative and flow. So I decide to cut it out. But for some who is interested (** _ **lilanathaielshippersmainly**_ **) I decide to add them as an extra scene below. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **That and take this as something to tide you guys over until the next update. It's probably gonna be hard cause it's like emotional pivot of this fic. Thus, there may be a looong time before the next update.**

 **Last of all,**

 **May peace be with you,**

 **SKH**

 **...**

 **Extra Scene; A Blip in the Timeline**

Sabrina blinks owlishly. Apparently there seems to be a column of boxes with legs walking in her direction. It takes her a few minutes of staring before she notices the brown tresses swinging at the back of the figure. There is a grunt and a name immediately snaps to mind. Was the column of boxes with legs Lila Rossi? Sabrina puts down her scissors along with the paper stars she has been cutting and walks towards Lila.

"Do you…need help?" Sabrina asks uncertainly. She usually doesn't initiate anything on her own but Lila have been nothing short of helpful to her. She feels a strong need to reciprocate. Since Chloe is separated from her for Art Appreciation Exhibition duties, Sabrina is not piled with extra workload.

However, Sabrina feels surprised to see a bright smile on Lila as she turns to Sabrina. "I'm good. It's okay. I can carry these myself." Lila immediately walks off without letting Sabrina reply.

Sabrina grimaces. The Lila that is carrying those boxes is not the same Lila that lends her the book a few days ago. Lila does not usually look that cheerful. The way she rejects Sabrina's offer of help feels too polite to be genuine. It is plastic to the point of sarcasm as with her smile.

Lila is clearly wearing a mask.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sabrina asks herself as she stares sorrowfully at Lila's figure disappearing into a nearby building. What did she do to warrant this barrier? Sabrina could only shrug and continue cutting her paper stars with a slight droop in her posture.

With a violent shove, Lila finally manages to open the door to an empty classroom with her shoulder. The boxes in her arms sway precariously but still does not topple. Thank goodness for small mercies.

She immediately strides over to a nearby desk and deposited the column of boxes. With the burden out of the way, Lila finally allows herself to drap over a nearby chair and catch her breath for a few seconds.

"Did you bring all of these in here by yourself?" Says an incredulous voice. Apparently, the empty classroom is not as empty as Lila thought.

Lila turns her head slightly to her right. The sight of a surprised Nathaniel greets her. She raises an eyebrow at his presence.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the art room? Why are you in storage duty?" She wipes the beads of sweat collecting at her forehead.

Nathaniel shrugs. "I finished my pieces early. Decide to help out. Clearly," He says as he eyes the column of boxes beside Lila. "Storage duty needs more help."

"I'm fine." Lila emphasizes. "I don't need help."

"I wasn't aware there was a competition on who could do the most." This time Nathaniel raise his eyebrow at Lila. He walks towards the precarious pile and starts arranging the boxes into a more stable pile.

"Don't!" Lila nearly all but shouts. She jolts straight up and grab the box Nathaniel is currently holding. "I got it. I'm fine."

In his surprise at her protest, Nathaniel allows the box to slip out of his grip. The disbelieving expression remains as he observes Lila continue arranging the box pile.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" Is the only think Nathaniel can say at Lila's fervent display of hard work.

"No, nothing of that sort." Lila's hands continue shifting the boxes, her head turned away from the red head. "As you can see, I'm just peachy over here so you just go help someone else." Lila finally turns and flashes Nathaniel the same bright smile.

There is sweat collecting at the side of her face. Slight fatigue is apparent on her face. The hand that is holding onto a box is shaking slightly. Her smile attempts at assuring him of her ability but it looks forced. Nathaniel eyebrows furrows as he takes it all in. Something in him snaps.

"Lila," He gently lift the box from her old and place it on the desk once more. Nathaniel then looks at Lila straight in her olive-green eyes. "Do you want to talk?"

His intense gaze and question throws Lila off guard for a moment. "Talk? About what?"

Nathaniel is not a brave enough person to be blunt especially with an elephant in the room. However, he feels close enough with Lila to decipher that she's attempting to shut him out. It is clear that right now, she needs a friend.

"It's not wrong to let others help you." Nathaniel says.

"I'm fine." Lila repeats. She crosses her arms. "I don't need help." Or friends. She has always been alone. Survived alone, fight alone. Friends are just a temporary distraction that will eventually outgrow you.

Nathaniel somehow senses her unspoken words. He ponders for a moment. Lila can be a stubborn and headstrong person. She won't just open up with simple words. A figurative lightbulb shines bright suddenly. Nathaniel smiles to himself.

"Well, I know you got you stuff sorted out but I do need help in arranging the other bulky items." He gestures towards the pile of planks and weirdly-shaped wire figures at the corner of the classroom.

Lila feels surprised momentarily at his request. She shrugs and rolls her sleeves. "Let's do it."

The next few minutes are spent stacking the planks together and attempting to create more room by compacting the bunch of wire figures together. It is overall hard labour but Lila feels light in doing so.

Lila is surveying one of the wire statue, wondering if she could bend it a little when Nathaniel interrupt her thoughts.

"So...remember this guy you told me about before? How are things with you and him?"

Adrien? "I don't really talk to him much. Not that I want to." She huffs which cause Nathaniel to laugh quietly.

"I'm guess you're kind of getting over him. That's good." He inhales before lunging a plank neatly onto a stack. Lila quietly appreciates his hidden strength at the edge of her vision.

"Yeah, good." She echoes. Lila tries to fit the wire statue into a crevice. It is a tight fit but the wire statue stays.

"You, Chloe and Sabrina getting along?"

"We're good. It was a good thing Chloe was assigned a different duty than Sabrina." Lila frowns. She remembers Chloe's whines at how she's being worked like some cattle. All she did was distributing flyers. Fortunately, Sabrina was currently doing her duty elsewhere or else Chloe would certainly take advantage of Sabrina's meek nature. "She asked me for help before. I told her I don't mind switching duties. You should have seen how fast she clams up!"

Lila and Nathaniel share a good chuckle at that thought. It is then Lila notice a metal wire sticking out from the lump of wire figures. She crouches down and attempts to bend it out of harm's way. She just barely missed stabbing her eye on a metal wire limb sticking out.

"Whoa, be careful!" Nathaniel pulls Lila away slightly from the metal amalgamation. "You nearly sacrificed an eye out!"

Lila could barely make out the harmful wire limb. She grows crossed-eyed. "Ugh. Wires. Why are we still keeping them?"

"Who knows. Maybe the science department recycles them for the next batch of science experiments. In any case, we should put a barrier or something."

The two found a huge coloured plastic mat and use it to cover the wire amalgamation. It is nearly evening when they finally finish arranging items around to an organised heap. Lila's boxes are also stacked neatly in the process. Storage duty is complete as of now.

Lila stretches out her back as Nathaniel surveys their work.

"Well, thanks for the hand. Feels much faster and easier with someone helping." Nathaniel put his hands on his hip as an accomplished gesture.

"Stop with that bullshit please." Lila suddenly says. She straightens up, crosses her arms and gives him a sharp stare. "You just do that so that you can help with my stuff too."

Being body language sensitive, Lila immediately notices the change in his demeanour. He was persistent in helping but suddenly grows needy. It was when they are moving her boxes together when Lila realised his true intention. Lila is supposed to be the manipulator, she does _not_ like being manipulated.

Nathaniel raises his hands with apology. "You got me. But really, if I were to let you work alone I have to stay back too. I need to lock the door after you after all." He dangles the classroom key in front of her. A mischievous smile is forming on his face.

His smile is infectious. A strange force is pulling at the sides of Lila's mouth to mirror his grin. All the anger she had towards him diffuses out, replaced by a warm feeling of affection. The grin grew to a chuckle and Nathaniel's grin melts into a genuine smile. It seems that Lila is finally feeling at ease with him.

"Say, want to have dinner with me? We work hard today, we should chill for a bit."

 **"Say, how about I treat you dinner for today? I won't take no for an answer."**

Lila froze. The conversation between Ladybug and Chat Noir replays in her mind. So is the revenge plan.

' _Don't forget it!_ ' The voice in her head hisses. ' _Never forget it!_ '

Nathaniel is still waiting for her reply, smiling and unaware of the turmoil inside her.

' _He does not know, he'll never understand!_ ' At this point the voice is dominating her thoughts and it is all Lila could comprehend. She faces Nathaniel with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, got plans. Maybe next time?"

Nathaniel's smile fades. "You sure?" An uneasy feeling starts crawling inside his guts. She seems so at ease a moment ago. Something changed but he is unable to put a finger to it.

"Yeap, busy with stuff. I got to go. See you around." With a casual wave, Lila exits the classroom, leaving behind a confused and worried Nathaniel.


	8. Mornings After Mayhem

**A/N: Hey there! How are you? I hope you are excited for the ending of year 2017. And October. Never forget the spooking month. Always the spooky month.**

 **I would like to thank guest (guess which one?) for reviewing my previous chapter. YES! You finally kind of put this unsettling feeling in words. I am kind of jaded by the love square dominating the show and fandom. But then again, that is what the majority likes so…yeah. Just opinions people. I like fandoms that have a developed connection not just between the main characters and their BFFS but other smaller characters as well as the villains (I mean maybe like a complicated friendship?) Probably why I like avatar I guess? Cause finding cracked ships that makes sense is fascinating.**

 **Also, I have finally found my people! Those who ships Volpinoir! All in Amino. I'll be transferring my works there, cya!...JKJKJK! I'm still posting here XD And in wattpad. But the proper update will be in this site.**

 **And I have finally found the courage to get updated with the news for Ladybug Season 2. If you want to read my thoughts, do look near the end. I'll warn you about the spoilers first, don't worry. I have mixed feelings about it :/**

 **As this fanfic is planned way before the update. There will be breaking of cannon, of course, in the future chapters. And I have written this fanfic with a couple of assumptions in mind, one of them: Nobody knows who volpina is except for the heroes. So I hope you don't get confused about how this cookie crumbles.**

 **And lastly, don't forget to Read and Review!**

… **..**

 **Mornings after Mayhem**

 **Lila has managed to regain her powers and is currently plotting a plan to defeat Ladybug by exploiting Chat Noir. However, her resolution weakens as she grows closer with the easy-going cat. There lies the conflict; should she proceed with her revenge at the cost of their friendship?**

Who, what, where, when, _how_?

Volpina can only stare at the spot where Adrien-Chat Noir's fused figure once stood. She turns to glance at the remnants of her vengeful battle only to finally comprehend full understanding of the event that had just occurred.

"Chat Noir and Adrien are the same person." Volpina whispers to herself, horrified. "And the same person that I nearly killed."

The impact of internalizing such great secret finally takes its toll on Volpina. An ache starts spreading from her chest, enveloping her torso, and seeping into her limbs. She staggers backwards from the scene of the remnants and stumbles onto the shallow parapet behind her. This results in her tumbling off the roof, right into a convenient bin full of rubbish. Volpina remains immobile within the filthy contents, her mind now a mess of confused emotions.

How is she supposed to feel now?

Chat is no longer someone she can reduce as a mere obstacle of her revenge. Her heart would not let him be just 'collateral damage'. The threat of his permanent absence forces her to fully acknowledge this. His betrayal now seems like a petty situation in comparison to his current damaged state.

But he is no longer _just_ Chat. He's Adrien too, someone her heart yearns for to the point of tearing itself apart. Knowing all these just make the aching sensation in her heart increase two-fold.

Volpina struggles to sit up in the confines of her smelly container. She daintily slips a banana peel off her hair and laughs depreciatingly.

"I'm trash." Her quest for revenge has blinded her from seeing what her friendship with Chat attempts to reveal all along. Lila Rossi is not an innocent lonely girl whose anger with the popular Ladybug is justified. Instead, Lila Rossi is a rotten person who would put aside her friend just to have a taste of revenge that is blown out of proportion. And Volpina is the manifestation of all that.

Volpina flings the peel away and hauls herself out of the rubbish bin. She brushes off excess garbage clinging onto her attire when a faint outline of a moth glows in front of her face.

"There is a great storm within you." The grim voice of Hawkmoth resounds in her head. "I'm not so sure I like that."

"I don't like it any more than you do." Volpina grumbles.

"I have observed the battle between you and Ladybug. Have you got the miraculous?"

A faint throbbing begins forming at the back of her head. Volpina could only rub her temples with frustration. "No, Hawkmoth."

"You were on the brink of victory." His tone turns downright icy. "Why have you not taken the miraculous yet?"

Volpina instinctively opens her mouth but then closes it. No matter what, she can't reveal Chat Noir's identity. She owes him much more than that for all the things she put him through today.

"I was…distracted. I nearly killed a close friend today." Volpina replies.

"The lives of others do not matter." Hawkmoth coldly dismisses. " _Your_ priority is to get the miraculous. You have failed today but–"

"It does not matter?" Volpina interjects incredulously. "I nearly killed someone over some stupid artefact that magically give you _just_ a costume and some tools. How does this not matter? Besides," Volpina snidely remarks. "I think earrings do not suit you."

"You have disgraced yourself, Volpina!" Hawkmoth's voice grows fierce. "School those words of yours back in your mouth and I _might_ let you go unscathed."

"I don't think so." Volpina is also getting irritated with Hawkmoth. "I got an innocent friend involved, Hawkmoth. Over something that should only be between me and Ladybug. Only that, he's not an illusion this time! I can't…I can't do this now." Volpina's figure slumps with defeat. "I need some time off."

"I see." Volpina feels a sense of foreboding at that statement. "Perhaps, you require a little…motivation?"

Instantly excruciating pain erupts from her chest, unlike the ache before. It radiates out from her core, spreading to the rest of her torso. Volpina can only howl and clutch at her stomach desperately. She attempts to claw out the source of pain but it is futile.

"You will go back to Ladybug this instance and retrieve the miraculous. No matter the cost." Volpina can hardly process Hawkmoth's words over her agony. "I have waited long enough."

Volpina grits her teeth with determination. "I…cant…Chat…Adrien…Ladybug…hurt….GAH!" Volpina manages to gather enough willpower to grab the talisman around her neck and pull at it viciously. The talisman snaps cleanly off. With the leftover strength, Volpina flings the talisman far away from her. It bounces along the sidewalk and rolls to a stop a few paces beyond.

The sensation of pain immediately subsides. So as her costume. It disappears into a mass of darkness, revealing an exhausted Lila Rossi. She sinks onto the floor, drained. Lila allows herself to curl at the side of the bin and sobs quietly.

It is a little over a few minutes when her tears subside. Lila wipes away the leftover tears clinging onto her face and continues to bury her face in the safe confines of her arms. It is then she hears footsteps nearby. Lila waits for the person to pass by but the footsteps does not recede. In fact, it is getting louder. Lila lifts her face from her arms and takes a good look at the person now standing in front of her.

A wave of familiarity hits her as she examines his face. He looks to be an old Chinese man who has a tropical fashion taste judging from the bright red flower shirt he wears. Lila attempts to rid of the last traces of her tears as he squats down to face her.

"Are you okay, little girl?"

A memory instantly surfaces to her mind. He's the nice man that offers to walk her home that dark night.

Lila gives him a watery smile. "I've been better. But I'll be fine."

He responds with a warm smile. "We've met before, I think. But we have yet to exchange names. You can call me Master Fu."

"I'm Lila Rossi." Lila says.

"So, Miss Rossi, may I ask why are you crying beside a bin?" He lifts an eyebrow at the situation.

Lila laughs uncomfortably. "That's a pretty long and complicated story. But basically, I feel like trash right now. That probably explains the bin."

Master Fu chuckles at her attempted humour. "Birds of a feather flock together. But I'm very sure you're not trash Miss Rossi."

Lila shrugs half-heartedly, still not fully convinced. She continues staring emptily at Master Fu as fishes out an object from inside his pocket and hold it out to her. The moment Lila notices the speck of orange, she froze. There on Master Fu's palm is one of her bane of existence; the fake fox talisman. It is amazingly still intact except for a few superficial scratches.

"I believe this is yours. It rolled out from where you were. I thought you might be searching for it." Master Fu says.

The memory of intense pain still lingers. Lila instinctively pushes the talisman away from her. Master Fu looks confused.

"I don't want it." Lila simply says. She then shrinks in on herself, eyeing the talisman with a suspicious eye. "It has caused me pain." Literally. "You can have it if you want."

He looks at her with contemplation. "Well, I probably would avoid this too after seeing the way to try to avoid it. Is it cursed by any chance?"

"You can say that."

"If so, I very much believe that it is your duty to hold on to it." Master Fu replies firmly. He pulls out one of her hand and place the talisman in her palm. Lila is startled by his insistence.

"I say that not because I want you to suffer." Master Fu explains. "I want you to face your fear and fight it. It is not right to simply let the problem go. It could also cause suffering to others as well."

It causes more suffering with it in her hands but Lila remains quiet.

"You seem to have a history with this object. I'm sure you have a way to uncurse it."

Ladybug purifying the akumas flitted across her mind. But her grudge against Ladybug stands steadfast against any help from her. It would just be like waving a white flag on her fight against the spotted heroine. But now that Volpina is no longer here, it would be presumptuous of her to have any notions of being the victor in her grudgefest.

It is then Lila slowly realise her position. She is no longer the powerful Volpina that can fight toe to toe with the superheroine. Nor can she goes back being _that_ after her mutiny with Hawkmoth. She is just plain Lila, a faceless girl in the crowd who just so happen to have a cursed talisman. And who refuses to ask help from one person who can help her.

"I don't have the strength." Lila says depreciatingly. She is just not strong enough to overcome her unrelenting pride and rancour. Despite knowing full well what it had nearly cost her. Sometimes, stubbornness is an exasperating trait to have.

Master Fu snorts at her proclamation, causing Lila to give him a morose expression. "What's so funny about that?"

"She says that she has no strength. She, who managed to overcome Hawkmoth's influence." With a huge heave, he straightens himself up and pats Lila encouragingly on the shoulder. "You have more strength than what you know, Miss Rossi. Don't let negative emotions cloud your sight on what truly matters." He then walks off with a wave.

Lila is still trying to digest his words long after he left. "Do all old Chinese man speak vague wisdom?" She mutters to herself. A few seconds after, Lila realises that Master Fu mentions Hawkmoth. That causes her to furrow her eyebrows. Who is he, really?

Lila eventually looks up to the sky and realises that evening is approaching soon. She then remembers the Annual Art Exhibition. People are probably search for her. Lila flips open her phone and feels slightly guilty at the number of missed calls, mostly from Sabrina and Nathaniel. There are a few from her teachers and strangely, Chloe.

Time to go back to being ordinary Lila Rossi. She selects a number and pushes the call button.

….

"Adrien what?!" Alya Cesaire exclaims. She presses her phone to her ear as more words are pouring out from the speaker.

Nino is pacing beside her and looks on with worry. Just _what_ in the world did Adrien got himself into?

"Did you find Adrien?" Nathaniel calls out from the middle of the corridor as he joins the two along with Sabrina in tow. Sabrina's anxious expression confirms that Lila is still not found.

"I think Marinette found him outside school." Nino replies. "But I'm not sure of the details." He jerks his head at Alya's direction. "They're still talking."

Sabrina perks up at Nino's news. "Can you ask Marinette if she saw Lila as well?"

Alya raise a thumb up and continues talking on the phone. There is a brief moment where she looks confused. The other three tense slightly with anticipation.

"Okay, okay. Just keep a look out. Cya." Alya ends the call with a press of a button and turns to the three spectators waiting anxiously.

"Here's the news." Alya starts somberly. "Adrien is caught in the fight between Ladybug and Volpina. He's currently in the hospital after being pulled out from a collapsed building."

Nino clenches his fist at that news while Nathaniel pats his shoulder in comfort.

Alya then turns to Sabrina. "I'm sorry, Lila is still missing."

At that, Sabrina gasps slightly and starts pacing around. "IknewitIknewitLila'sdeadIknewit."

Nathaniel immediately holds her firmly by the arm to stop her pacing. "We don't know that." He says decisively. "And until we see her for ourselves, we should stay positive." He turns to Alya and Nino. "All of us."

Alya nods in agreement. However, Nino is still preoccupied with the news of Adrien's condition.

"Why did he escape from school? He is not the type to do something so reckless."

"He is probably following Ladybug." Alya attempts to reason. "Why else would he caught in the fight if he did not follow Ladybug?"

Nino stares back at Alya as a revelation unfolds in his mind. "Of course…he is following one of them. He was following Volpina!"

The rest of the quartet throws him a range of confused looks.

"That makes even less sense." Alya says with a frown.

"Hear me out." Nino raises his hands. "Before the exhibition, Adrien have been acting odd lately. I got a suspicion that he has something going on with Lila."

Nathaniel can only raise an eyebrow while Alya immediately pounces on this. "That is _brand new_ information! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Nino smiles sheepishly. "It kind of slip my mind. Anyways, there was that illusion with Lila right? I think Adrien somehow thinks Lila is in danger and went off to save her. He probably followed Volpina so that he can find Lila."

A contemplative silence trails behind his explanation.

"That makes sense." Alya finally acknowledges. "And Marinette's attitude makes sense if she actually knows this."

"What do you mean?"

"She sounds kind of mad when I asked her for Lila's whereabouts." Alya explains. "So far I never see her _this_ antagonistic towards Lila before."

Alya and Nino shares a knowing look. Marinette would probably be jealous if she knew that Adrien and Lila had something together.

Unfortunately, the other uninformed two in the small gathering have a different train of thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Nathaniel mouth thins into a straight line. "Are you saying that Marinette is blaming Lila for Adrien's misfortune?"

Alya snaps her fingers. "That could also be plausible." She states objectively.

However, Nathaniel misinterprets the intent of the statement. He narrows his eyes. "So, you are also blaming Lila for this?"

A tense pause ensues. Alya feels uneasy with the sudden hostility in Nathaniel's tone and glare. Nino steps in to block Alya from Nathaniel.

"Why are you suddenly being defensive?" Nino glares back at Nathaniel. "It _is_ possible that Lila is the cause of Adrien escaping school to find Volpina. He was acting weird around Lila."

"Funny you should say that." Nathaniel says, crossing his arms. "If Adrien did like Lila, why did he say that they were 'just friends'?"

Nino's mouth gapes slightly at Nathaniel's words. Someone _did_ overhear them in the library that fateful day.

Nathaniel notes Nino's shock with grim satisfaction. "Even you can't deny that happened, can you? I've seen Lila constantly avoiding him. All this time you thought Adrien is the one who likes Lila but is not reciprocated. It should be the other way around!"

"Then _do_ tell of a better explanation on why Adrien would run off from school." Nino finally retorts. "I know Adrien, he wouldn't do that on a wimp for no reason! Plus, he might be denying liking Lila but I don't think he means it."

The two boys step into each other's personal bubble, shooting fuming looks at each other. Meanwhile, Alya is fidgeting with her phone, unsure of what to do in such circumstances.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" A hysterical screech finally interrupts the hostile atmosphere building between the two boys. They involuntarily take a step back, surprised, and face the source of the screech. Alya gawks at the unexpected turn of events.

Sabrina have been ruminating on Lila's condition throughout the discussion. A spark of frustration emerges when she notices the thickening of hostility in the air. It caught on to her mix of chaotic emotions, finally causing an explosion of anger when the two boys starts fighting.

"Adrien is in the hospital and Lila is still missing! And here you are arguing on insignificant things instead of doing _something._ " Timid Sabrina is outright scolding someone without restraint. "Either you go find Adrien in the hospital or help find Lila!" Sabrina finishes her angry speech with a scathing glare, causing the two boys to wilt slightly.

It is then her phone starts ringing, cutting through the thick air of chaotic emotions. Sabrina immediately looks anxious again as she whips out her phone.

"Lila's calling!"

….

It had been a surprisingly serene week overall. Lila expects the hubbub of questions about her whereabouts, well wishes of her 'survival', as well as pestering by the general school populace. There were the typical questions by Nathaniel and Sabrina to which, Lila lies (of course). She managed to describe her unconscious inactivity in her own home without giving too much details. Her supposed 'trauma' of being kidnapped probably helps in reigning in other prying questions from her friends. In the end, they express their own relief in her being okay and leave it at that.

What is truly surreal is the hush that befalls around her surroundings whenever she is present. No random schoolmate that would walk up to her and starts interrogating her, nor curious questions circulating around with wacky rumours attached. This is _not_ how people work. Someone is probably behind this widespread oath of silence.

There was also that incident when Adrien's condition is finally revealed. Her heart is filled with dread when the news finally arrives. Lila imagined many horrifying outcomes out of his hospitalisation. Fortunately, fortune favours the blond as he is diagnosed with a mere concussion. With that said, she allows herself to let go of the looming fear of a permanent end to Adrien.

Who is Chat Noir.

Now that the guilt of hurting him badly is somewhat mollified, Chat Noir's dual identity dominates Lila's thoughts as though the world conspires to remind her of that fact. She is reminded of it constantly; whenever she sees a black cat, during lessons with Adrien's empty chair, the rubble that have yet to resolve itself after the fight.

The current presence of Ladybug also does little to push away the burning secret.

Lila notices the flash of red and black dots when she made a turn when walking home in the late afternoon, one day. So far, the people scattered around her wears no such pattern. She then deliberately changes her destination to a secluded corner of a park nearby. No way is she going to let Ladybug, out of all people, to pester her in her own home!

Lila found a nice bench nearby and lowers herself on it. She takes in the sight of beautiful vegetation for a moment and relaxes. Sometimes, enveloping yourself in nature without having to actively participate in human interactions can be soothing.

Her temporary sanctuary is finally shattered when Ladybug lands in half-crouch beside her. Ladybug then straightens herself up and faces Lila with a serious stare. Lila continues looking at the way the evening lights touch the vegetation in front of her.

"Where did you hide Chat Noir?" Her tone makes no room for any kind of trickery or redundant statements. Lila takes her time formulating an answer.

"My, my. It only takes you like…a whole week before confronting me?"

Ladybug grits her teeth at the obvious stab against her partnership with Chat Noir. "I have to clean up after the mess you made. You really have no conscience, dragging a civilian in your battles."

Lila clenches her fist at the reminder, then loosens it. Losing her cool would not make the situation any better. Right now, Ladybug wants answers and Lila just wants to return home in peace.

But the sweet temptation to get under the superheroine's skin is just too enticing. Lila smirks back at her. "I thought you knew what I am capable of. If anything, you're not doing a good job of preventing any casualties. _Such_ is the superheroine of Paris."

"Why you-"

"Aaa," Lila raises a single finger at Ladybug's red expression. "Granted, your livid mug is amusing but is this the proper manner to ask someone who has something you need?"

For a moment, Ladybug looks ready to murder the ex-villainess regardless of her current civilian status. A few minutes pass before Lila sees her visually deflate as the rationale sinks in. Without Lila, Ladybug may never know Chat Noir's whereabouts nor his condition.

Ladybug takes a deep breath and examines Lila with the same serious expression as before. "You said you took care of Chat Noir. That he's your friend. I need to at least know if Chat Noir is alive and well. _Please_." Ladybug adds desperately.

Lila looks contemplative for a moment. "Friend…what does it really mean, though?" She then eyes Ladybug with a calculative gaze. "Would friends…give up their miraculous for their sake?"

"Yes." Ladybug replies immediately. No hesitation, no doubt. Lila momentarily feels surprised at her conviction.

"Okay then. Prove it." A hand is extended to Ladybug. "Give me your miraculous."

Ladybug just stares at Lila for a moment before her hands starts reaching out for the earrings. It felt like an eternity for Ladybug when her gloved fingers finally touch the earrings for the second time within a couple of days. But to Ladybug's surprise, another command came out of Lila's mouth.

"Stop." The heroine's hands froze in surprise and somewhat relief. "I believe you."

"You do?" Astonishment colour Ladybug's tone. "You're not lying, are you?"

Lila feels slightly ticked off for being accused of lying but she brushes it off. "Not this time. Now, listen closely because I'm not going to repeat this." Lila leans in slightly towards Ladybug. "I can assure you that Chat Noir _will_ recover _when_ Adrien is dismissed from the hospital." Lila then leans back. "And that's all you can get from me."

With a flourish, Lila stands up and starts walking away from the spotted heroine, leaving Ladybug in the park to ruminate on the news.

…

"Class, dismissed!" Miss Caline Bustier announces. Like clockwork, everyone in the class starts packing their bags and streaming away from class.

Lila was about to walk off when she hears Miss Bustier calling for her. Lila then turns and start walking towards the form teacher instead.

"Yes, Miss Bustier?" Lila asks politely.

Miss Bustier rearrange some papers before she leans on the teacher's desk and address her. "I know you had a nasty incident during the Exhibition last week." She begins. "I would just like to ask of your condition."

That surprises Lila a little. "Umm, I'm fine Miss Bustier."

"Nobody is giving you trouble?"

Besides Ladybug? "No, Miss Bustier."

Miss Bustier then sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "That's good. I have a suspicion that you might be swamped by people pestering you about that incident. So, I warn them against any harassment while you might still be recovering from that."

 _That_ answers the odd silence that seems to trail behind her constantly. Lila grips her bag slightly, unsure of how to respond. "Oh. Okay. Thanks."

Miss Bustier peers at Lila, pondering. "Though you still seem a bit preoccupied with something." She then gives Lila gentle smile. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had heard the news about Adrien."

Lila's grip tense immediately. Adrien. Again. Who is also Chat Noir. "I heard he got sent to the hospital for being involved in…a fight."

Miss Bustier seems to read Lila's reaction as something else entirely. She leans in and covers Lila's curled fist with her own hand. "It's not your fault, Lila. No matter what you hear."

What Lila _sees_ has an entirely different take, however. Miss Bustier sighs at Lila's non-responsiveness and leans back once again. "Anyway, you should at least pay him a visit. I would love to hear on how he is progressing. He might be discharged soon but I'm sure he would like to have some friends come and visit him."

"Sure, Miss Bustier." Lila replies courteously. She then walks out of the classroom, her eyes staring into the distance.

Lila never really thought about crossing paths with Adrien. No, to be precise, she is once again actively avoiding anything Adrien related. She is still unsure of what she should do, let alone feel, for Adrien being behind Chat Noir's mask.

The meeting with Ladybug runs through her mind again. Ladybug is willing to give up her miraculous, something precious and powerful, just to have a shred of news about Chat Noir. Friends…what does it really mean?

Lila stops abruptly in the middle of the school corridor. She lets out an annoyed huff and storms off, out of the school building and into the streets.

….

It could be partially due to Miss Bustier's words, or even her leftover affection for Chat Noir which causes the Italian girl to be currently pressed on the wall which separates her from Adrien's room. Lila refuses to step into the corridor where the door was, as familiar faces are seen lurking around that general area. Their voices gave them away too.

"He's asleep," Alya confirms quietly as she and Marinette exit Adrien's hospital room. The door closes behind them with a barely audible click.

The two girls then walk down the corridor in Lila's opposite direction. The footsteps become fainter but stops abruptly. Lila sighs with frustration. When are these two going to leave?

"What's wrong Marinette?" Alya sounds concern.

"It's my fault." Marinette replies sadly.

"Okay, what brought this up?" Lila can understand Alya's confused tone. Since when is Marinette involved in Adrien's near demise?

"It's just…I feel like I could do something to prevent this. If only I wasn't sick that day." Somehow, Lila could sense a quotation mark in her statement…somewhere…

"Okay, girl, you got to stop blaming yourself for things that you can't even control!" Alya holds Marinette firmly on the shoulder and looks straight at her face. "Adrien is fine. He's going to recover and return school in a blink of an eye. And you are not the cause for him running off headfirst into chaos. No one is to blame. And from what Nino got out from Adrien," Lila's ears perk up. "He was just trying to check if Lila is in her home and not kidnapped. Nobody could predict that Adrien happened to be where the building collapse."

Marinette finally gives Alya a small smile. "You're right. Though, I still feel bad. But you're right."

"That, I am." Alya nudges Marinette playfully in the shoulder. "Constantly thinking about the negative past won't change the present. You will only suffer from it."

Marinette giggles. "Now you're just trying to be some wise sage."

The two eventually left, allowing Lila to finally step in the sterile hospital room. Her eyes first hone on the sleeping figure buried under the white blanket. There are bandages around his head and a patch on his face. Otherwise, he looks normal. She then observes the mountain of get well cards and gifts beside his bed.

Lila walks slowly towards the bed and sits on the chair beside it. She spends a few more minutes observing Adrien's sleeping face before she catches herself and looks away. She is probably being a creeper right now, looking at people sleep.

"You know," Lila whispers, still not looking. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing now."

Silence replies her. "The moral thing to do is to surrender my talisman, I guess. But villains are not supposed to be moral, no?"

The humming of fans continues to fill the silence. "Though I'm no longer a villain. And it's all your fault." Lila gives a sad chuckle. "What kind of villain ends up being friends with a hero?"

Adrien stirs slightly but remains asleep. "Those villains usually don't end up well." Lila continues. She curls in on herself, clutching her chest. "It hurts. Knowing that someone you spend your time with ends up hurt because of you. Because they want to stop you. Why won't you join me?"

Lila rests her head in her crossed arms. "I'm tired, Chat. Tired of finding meaning behind all these masks. Who am I now? Where do I go from here? What should I do about you being Adrien? I don't even know what to call you anymore."

Lila then raises her head wearily. "I just wish to go back where we were pretending to be friends. No, maybe even before you start dropping by. It was so much simpler that time. Defeat Ladybug, get the boy."

Her phone then beeps with a text, shattering the stillness of the sterile room. Lila clumsily attempted to mute her phone three times before she succeeds. She takes a quick glance at Adrien who stirs again but is otherwise undisturbed. Carefully, Lila presses a button and starts reading the content of the message received.

"I guess my wish is kind of granted." Lila mutters, her eyes skimming through the text. She switches off her phone and ponders for a moment at the new development.

Lila then fishes out the cursed talisman from her pocket. She takes her time examining the symbol of her darkness, drinking in the curved shape and random scratches. Eventually, Lila slips her occupied hand into the pile of gifts by the bed. She pulls out her hand, now void of the talisman.

"I'm sorry, Master Fu. Old habits are hard to kill." Lila also takes one last look at Adrien's serene sleeping face. "I'm sure this thing is better in your hands. Goodbye, Chat Noir. Adrien." Lila gathers her resolve for a moment and finally walks away from the hospital room with determined steps.

Dark clouds greet her as she steps outside the building.

It didn't rain the rest of the day though.

… **..**

 **A/N: My musicspiration is Je te pardonne by Pilule Bleue aka I forgive you by Sia. I got a bit lazy and end my editing just there. Hope it still holds up though.**

 **Anywho, right now I'm attempting to branch out to writing more Ladybug fanfiction (Lila targeted of course). Or other ships if my interest picks up. In fact, I got another Lila FF growing in my head.**

 **I'm also trying to start writing original fics which I will be posting in wattpad in the future. So if you are interested in my 'style'or works, do look out for an update maybe in…a long time? XD I'm slow as you can tell but I'll try to be engaging. (On an unrelated note, I'm also working on my art. FYI. Cause I haven't posted stuff at all. Just wasting your few seconds reading these sentences.)**

 **As you can see, there's so much I want to accomplish (probably being unemployed helps). I do hope to publish my own novel & comics someday on the internet or elsewhere. **

**Meanwhile…**

 **May Peace be With you,**

 **SeraphineKH**

* * *

 **SPOILERS ALERT**

Okay so after reading about the news on S2, I'm so very excited for the addition of new people that can change the dynamics of the love square. Marinette got this new (I assumed) 'bad boy' to contrast with Adrien's sweetness and Adrien got this rival that got his attention (and part of his heart? Hm-hm?) Will the shippable couple finally separate to produce more possibilities beside the love square?

Sadly, what a reviewer mentioned kinda come true. Chloe becomes somewhat 'redeemed' and got a miraculous while Lila takes her place as the personal beechy new nemesis that high school seems to have a staple of. But I'm crossing my fingers for Lila to be the mysterious unknown miraculous since the foxtail miraculous got taken by Alya. Or maybe she got other kinds of magic besides the miraculous that can turn her into a powerful heroine or villainess. Either way, grant her something awesome, darn it! (and a complex backstory thankyouvery much.)

I have this farfetched dream that someone from the Miraculous team reads this and do take note of my unpopular ideas. But then again, I don't think they think much of fanfics. Oh well, my dream is my own~

 **SPOILERS END**


End file.
